The First Marriage
by Pt29646
Summary: In this sequel to A Life That Matters, Adam Cartwright returns to the Ponderosa with his bride, Fran, and grandfather, Captain Abel Stoddard. Although he's glad that Adam has found love early in his life, Ben is concerned about the adjustment Abel and Fran will have to make to Western life. Will they be able to do it, and, if not, will Adam stay on the Ponderosa?
1. Chapter 1

Fran Whipple Cartwright slipped her arm through her husband's and rested her head on his shoulder. Except for Grandfather Stoddard, they were alone in the stagecoach as it traveled towards Virginia City.

"Are you very tired, Fran?" Adam whispered.

"No, I'm fine," she lied.

The trip from Boston had been a challenge as Grandfather Stoddard was recovering from a stroke he'd suffered hours after their wedding. Adam and Fran had changed their plans and stayed in Boston months longer as the elderly man regained his strength. When he was well enough to travel, Adam had convinced him to move West with them, and he had agreed – reluctantly. Captain Abel Stoddard had done his best to be a pleasant companion, but the journey was a long one and he was exhausted often before they reached the day's stopping point. Now he sat slumped in one corner of the stage, sound asleep.

Although she was determined to remain awake, Fran's eyes soon closed as the coach rocked on its way. Adam glanced down at her, and, seeing that she was asleep, put his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her closer. He looked out the window at the scenery, and thought how little it had changed since he'd last seen it nearly five years before. He wasn't aware that he was falling asleep, but suddenly the stage was coming to a stop, and the driver was opening the door and putting a step down. Adam straightened up, and helped his grandfather sit up. He stepped down from the stage, took his grandfather's cane, and carefully helped the old man out. After handing Abel his cane and making sure he was standing steady, Adam was reaching up to lift Fran down when he heard a shout behind him, "Adam!"

He turned as a small slender boy with curly hair jumped into his arms. A small pair of arms locked around his neck and squeezed tight. Adam saw his father and brother, Hoss, standing back and grinning at him. The child he held leaned back and said, "I knew you right off, Adam. You haven't changed a bit."

Adam looked at his youngest brother. "You haven't changed much, either, Joe." He put the boy down, and then Ben was holding him close and whispering, "I've missed you, boy. It's good to have you home."

Before Adam could respond, Ben had stepped aside, and his face was pressed into his brother's shoulder. Adam looked up at the sixteen year old, and said, "Hoss, you've grown." It was true – the teenager stood several inches taller than Adam, his shoulders were boarder, and there was no doubting the strength in his arms. For all his size, though, the blue eyes and sweet expression were the same, and Adam hugged his brother again.

Fran stepped down from the coach as Adam greeted his family. She took Grandfather Stoddard's arm as the boy pranced up to them. "I'm Joseph, Adam's brother, but you can call me Joe. I'm nine years old right now, and I'll be ten next week. You must be Adam's wife and Captain Stoddard. Do you want some candy?" He held up an open bag and offered it first to the Captain and then to Fran.

Fran blinked at the barrage of words, and thanked Joe but refused the candy. Captain Stoddard shook hands with the boy and smiled. "You don't look much like your father, boy."

Joe shook his head. "No, sir, I favor my mother. She had brown hair and green eyes like me, but everyone says I act like Pa. I'm stubborn as a mule." He seemed proud of it, and Fran and the Captain both choked back a laugh.

Ben had moved to greet them, and he took Fran's hand gently between both of his. "My dear, welcome to the family. I see you've met Joseph. I'm Ben and this is my son, Eric." He indicated a tall broad young man, and Fran reached out to shake his hand.

"Just call me Hoss, ma'am, that's what everyone calls me." He ducked his head and blushed, and Fran realized that he was shy. As he moved away to be introduced to Captain Stoddard, Fran looked over at her husband. He was smiling, and looked happier than he had in months.

A tall man with a moustache and a ruddy face came up behind Adam, and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Glad to have you home, son. We heard you did real well at Harvard. Ben told us you gave one of the speeches at your graduation. He was about to bust his buttons he was so proud."

Adam was blushing as he shook hands. "It's good to be home, Roy. I'd like you to meet my wife and grandfather." He led the man over to them, and Fran smiled up at him. "Fran, this is Sheriff Roy Coffee. Roy, my wife, Fran."

Fran shook hands with the man. "Sheriff Coffee, I'm happy to meet you. Adam's told me so much about you. He said you were like a second father to him."

Roy smiled down at her. "He's like a son to me, ma'am. I'm real proud to meet you." As Adam introduced him to Captain Stoddard, Roy thought Adam had got him a pretty wife and was glad for him. There was something familiar about Abel Stoddard, and Roy suddenly realized that the Captain's eyes were hazel – just like Adam's.

Ben began the job of sorting out his family and getting everyone home. "Adam, I thought you, Fran, Captain Stoddard and I would go in the buggy while Hoss and Joe would take your baggage in the wagon."

"That sounds fine, Pa." They turned towards the buggy just as two men came galloping down the middle of the street. Ben and Adam pulled Fran and Captain Stoddard away from the street, pushing them back behind them, and Ben watched the riders in disgust.

"The Bonner brothers," he snorted. He looked at Adam. "They haven't changed for the better in four years, Adam. I'm glad you made the choices you did." He started to help Captain Stoddard into the buggy's front seat, but the old man pulled away.

"I'll sit in back with Fran," he said. Ben looked at Adam who nodded in agreement, and he helped Captain Stoddard into the back seat. When he was settled, Adam lifted Fran up. She sat next to the Captain who took her hand and folded it into the crook of his arm. Fran looked up at him and smiled, and felt him relax.

Ben whipped up the horses and drove them through town. Fran looked around her. Adam had told her about Virginia City, and she'd tried to find stories about the West, but, except for a couple of dry tomes, most of her information had come from dime novels, and she'd been too embarrassed to ask Adam if the stories were true. She thought probably not, but the careless riders she'd just seen caused her to wonder.

They were soon out of town and riding through the countryside. The air was crisp and fresh, and Fran looked over at Captain Stoddard. His eyes were closed, and he was snoring softly. Adam and Ben were talking in low voices, and she turned around to see Hoss and Joe in the wagon behind them. When he saw her looking at them, Joe snatched his hat off and waved it at her. She gave a little wave back and turned back around to find Ben watching her. He seemed to be waiting for an answer, and she had to admit she hadn't heard him speak.

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't catch that," she said.

Ben handed the reins to Adam and turned to face his new daughter – in – law. "I'm giving a party for you and Adam and Captain Stoddard on Saturday afternoon. It will be good time for you to meet our friends."

Fran smiled. "That's very good of you, sir. I hope you'll let me help in the preparations."

Adam looked at his father. "Fran is very good at giving parties, Pa. You won't regret her help. She's even learned to cook a little," he announced proudly.

Ben blinked. He didn't know any woman who couldn't cook, but maybe Fran's life in Boston had been different. He gave a little smile, and took the reins back from Adam.

Although she'd admired the scenery, Fran was relieved when they finally pulled up in front of a large two – story log home. A man came out to take the horses, and Ben and Adam jumped down. Adam lifted Fran down while Ben helped Captain Stoddard. As they walked towards the house, Ben stopped, "I'd like you to meet Charlie Hollister, my foreman. Charlie, this is my oldest son, Adam – you've heard me, Hoss, and Joe speak of him – his wife and grandfather, Captain Stoddard."

Hollister tipped his hat and nodded. "Ma'am, Captain Stoddard, Mr. Cartwright." He moved around to lead the horses into the barn, and Ben started to lead his family into the house. Captain Stoddard reached out and caught Adam's arm, and Adam hung back. "Pa, Grandfather and I will be along in a minute if you'll take Fran inside." He led the way to the outhouse behind the barn as Ben looked around, "What?"

Fran quickly took her father – in – law's arm. "Mr. Cartwright, Adam tells me that the two of you built your home with lumber from the Ponderosa."

"Yes, dear, we did." Ben led Fran inside the house, and stood back as she looked around the great room. She'd expected something primitive and barren, but the room was warm and welcoming with comfortable chairs and a settee. There was an alcove with a desk and a large wood stove while a great fireplace took up the side of one wall. Another alcove held a dining table covered with a white linen cloth. A colorful Indian blanket was draped over the stair railing, and a simply drawn map of the Ponderosa hung on the wall.

"It's lovely," she said almost involuntarily.

"Thank you, Fran. Joe's mother, Marie, was responsible for most of it. We have a guest bedroom here," Ben opened a door and showed her. "I thought Captain Stoddard might find it easier to be downstairs."

"Yes, I'm sure you're right," Fran said. "That's very thoughtful of you, Mr. Cartwright."

Just then the door slammed open, and Joe came running inside. "We're here!" he shouted. "Hoss is bringing the trunks inside. Where do you want them to go? Where's Adam and Captain Stoddard?"

"Whoa! Slow down, son," Ben admonished him. "There's no need to shout – we can hear you perfectly."

Joe stood still for a second and took a deep breath as Hoss came inside with a trunk on his shoulder. He looked at Fran for help. "Ma'am, do you know where this goes?"

She smiled up at the big teenager. "That's Captain Stoddard's trunk, and it will go in this bedroom." She indicated the guestroom Ben had just shown her, and Hoss took the trunk inside. Fran followed him in, and, taking the key from her reticule, opened it, and began unpacking the Captain's things, placing them in the chest. There was a noise behind her, and she looked up to see a diminutive Chinese man staring at her. He was smiling and bowing, and she stopped and smiled and bowed in return.

"You must be Hop Sing," she said. "Adam's told me all about you – you take care of everyone here."

"Yes, and you are Mrs. Adam," Hop Sing said. "I understand that Captain Stoddard is with you and is recovering from a stroke. I have made broth and custard for him, and I've some tea to prepare for his well – being. I thought you might be able to tell me more of his likes and dislikes." His English was perfect with no hint of an accent, and Fran was impressed and said so.

"Thank you, Mrs. Adam," he bowed. "Mr. Adam was very generous in loaning me his books when I was learning to speak and read English, and Mr. Cartwright was very kind in allowing me to attend English lessons in Chinatown. As a result, I read, speak, and understand English better than many of my countrymen."

 _Better than many of my countrymen, too,_ Fran thought but didn't say aloud. "Captain Stoddard is supposed to be on an invalid's diet, but-"

She was interrupted by a deep voice. "But he will eat whatever you prepare for the family."

Adam and Captain Stoddard stood in the doorway. "Is this my room?" he asked.

"Yes, Grandfather, I was just unpacking your trunk. This is Hop Sing." Fran inclined her head towards him.

"I've heard about you, Hop Sing. Adam tells me you're the best cook, housekeeper, nurse, and surrogate father in the West." Captain Stoddard looked down at the smaller man.

Hop Sing smiled. "Mr. Adam does not lie." He bowed and turned back towards Fran. "I will bring the tea tray out in a few minutes. Will Mrs. Adam pour?"

"Yes, Hop Sing, thank you." Fran took another shirt from the Captain's trunk and placed it in the chest.

The men watched her for a moment. "Darling, I know you're tired. Leave that for now, and come sit down with us. Unpacking can wait," Captain Stoddard urged her.

"Thank you, Grandfather, but I've nearly finished. After tea you might want to lie down for a bit." She smiled and turned so that she didn't see him frown. "Treats me like an invalid," he growled.

Ben and Adam exchanged a look and Adam rolled his eyes. The trunk was empty, and Adam took it out of his grandfather's room and placed it near the foot of the stairs to be carried up and stored in the attic later.

…..

Fran sat on the settee, the silver tea service on the low table in front of her, and Captain Stoddard beside her. Joe was on the floor at her feet, Ben in his red leather chair, and Adam in his favorite blue chair. Hoss had pulled a chair over from the dining table and sat between Fran and his father. A small rocking chair stood empty near a sewing table.

Fran poured and passed a cup to Captain Stoddard before handing prepared cups to Joe to take to his father and brothers. A plate of cookies was on the tray, and she handed it to Joe who politely offered it to Captain Stoddard before taking it to his father, Adam, and then Hoss. They each took a couple, and then Joe returned with the plate and resumed his seat on the floor. Fran handed him his glass of milk, and Joe reached up, grabbed a handful of cookies, and munched away, leaning against Captain Stoddard's legs.

Ben looked around and saw his family complete once more. It seemed like old times to have Adam sitting across from him. The boy looked tired, Ben thought, but a few days' rest would have him looking and feeling better. As Ben studied his son, he realized that Adam's hair was thinning. His forehead was higher than it had been four years before. He wondered briefly if it bothered Adam and decided it probably didn't. He looked over at Fran and studied her carefully. Small and blonde, she had deep blue eyes framed with long dark lashes. She had a determined little chin, and he knew from Adam's letters that she was generous with her time and talents. He had written of her work in Boston's slums, and, while Ben had been impressed with her goodness, he couldn't understand how or why her father had allowed her to go into such dangerous places. Dangerous because of disease if not because of the people she was around.

Fran noticed her father – in – law staring at her, and she smiled at him. She hoped he would approve of her – it would be uncomfortable for her if he didn't.

When tea was finished, Captain Stoddard stood up with his cane, and announced that he wanted to go for a walk. Fran rose and asked, "Would you like me to go with you, Grandfather?"

"Yes, my dear, I'd be glad of your arm, if you aren't too tired."

"I'll go with you and show you around," Joe volunteered, and the three of them headed for the door. Fran helped Captain Stoddard into his overcoat before putting on her own, and then they went outside. As the door closed, Ben could hear Joe chattering, "We'll go to the barn first so you can meet my pony…"

He looked over at Adam. "You look tired, son. Are you feeling all right?"

Adam leaned back in his chair. "I'm fine, Pa. It's just been a long trip."

"And a hard one, too, no doubt," Ben said.

"It would have been harder without Fran, Pa. She took over a lot of the care that Grandfather needed. He complains that she treats him like an invalid, but she can get him to eat when he doesn't want to and she puts up with his grousing – and mine." Adam paused for a breath and then continued, "I know you're concerned about her, Pa, about how she'll fit into life here in Virginia City, but she's strong and determined. She's bright and sunny…I guess what I'm saying is that she's more than a pretty society girl who did good works through the Ladies' Aid Society because it was expected of her."

"I don't doubt that, son, I know it would take more than a pretty face to attract you," Ben said.

"I think she's real pretty, Adam, and, if she could put up with you and your grandfather on that long trip from Boston to the Ponderosa, well…she's got to be sound," Hoss added.

Adam laughed. "You're right, Hoss. Fran put up with a lot on our way out here, and, now that we're home, things should be a lot easier." He stood up. "I'll take our trunks and bags upstairs."

"I'll help you," and Ben watched as each of his sons hefted a trunk to his shoulder and went upstairs.

…..

That evening after supper the family gathered in the great room for family prayers. Ben read a passage from the Bible, and then, after giving thanks for his family's safe travel, prayed, "Visit this place, O Lord, and drive far from it all snares of the enemy; let your holy angels dwell with us to preserve us in peace; and let your blessing be upon us always; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

When it ended, Captain Stoddard said, "That was nice, Ben. Do you have family prayers every night?"

Ben nodded. "Yes, we got in the habit after I married Joe's mother, Marie. She had always ended her day with prayer, and continued the practice after our marriage. The only change she made was to use the _Book of Common Prayer_ when she realized that Adam, Hoss, and I were Protestant."

"Elizabeth would have approved," Captain Stoddard murmured so low that only Fran heard him. He started to stand but hesitated, and Adam and Fran were at his side in an instant.

"Are you tired, Grandfather? Would you like to go to bed?" Adam asked.

"Yes, give me your arm, boy, and you can help me. Give me a kiss good night, Frances," and Fran bent and kissed the Captain's whiskery old cheek. Adam helped him stand and the two men walked slowly to the Captain's bedroom.

"He's going to bed even earlier than I do," Joe observed.

Just then the clock struck eight, and Ben looked at his youngest son. "Actually, Joe, he's going to bed at the same time as you. With the excitement of your brother's return and meeting Fran, you lost track of the time today. Go put on your nightshirt, and I'll be up to say good night to you."

Joe started to object, but decided to be on his best behavior at least this first night of his brother's homecoming. He reached for Fran's hand, and smiled up at her. "You'll come in and say goodnight, too, won't you?"

"Of course, dear." Fran smiled and Joe ran up the stairs.

Adam rejoined them in a few minutes. "How is he?" Fran asked.

"He's fine, Fran. He's just overtired – I guess you're worn out, too. I know I am." Adam said. He yawned and stretched.

"Why don't you and Fran go on up, son?" Ben suggested. "Hoss and I will bank the fire and lock up down here."

"That sounds like a good idea, Pa." Adam took Fran's hand and led her over to the stairs. As they went up, Ben heard her say, "Joe asked if we'd say goodnight to him, and I told him yes."

"He's really taken with you," Adam said.

"I'm taken with him, Adam," Fran answered.

"I hope he's not the only Cartwright you're taken with," Adam grinned, and Fran giggled softly.

Joe's door was open and a lamp burned near the boy's bed. Adam and Fran came in and he looked up and smiled at them. "You both came!"

"Of course, little buddy," Adam said. He sat down on the edge of Joe's bed and ruffled his hair. "I've missed reading to you at night."

"I've missed it, too," Joe said shyly. "I can read to myself now, but I always like it when someone reads to me."

"Well, we'll look through my books tomorrow, and find one we'll all enjoy," Adam promised.

Joe grinned up at him. "I'm glad you're back, Adam."

"I'm glad, too." He leaned over, kissed his little brother on the forehead, and moved out of the way so Fran could say goodnight to him.

"I'm glad you're part of our family now," Joe told her.

"Thank you, dear. I'm glad I'm part of your family, too." She kissed Joe's forehead and each cheek before standing and leaving the room.

Joe snuggled down in his pillow and closed his eyes. He was asleep when Ben came in, but he smiled when his father tucked his covers around him and kissed him goodnight.

Adam and Fran went into his old room and Fran looked around. Their carpetbags were on the floor next to the bed. She looked up at her husband. "Does it look different to you?"

Adam sat down on the edge of the bed, and took off his shoes and socks. "Pa and the boys added a couple of things – that armoire is one that Hoss built and carved for you. Joe helped him paint it, and Pa got that porcelain stove put in here for you. Hop Sing changed the curtains and added this rug – all for you."

Fran went over and sat beside him. "Your family is wonderful, Adam. They've made me feel so welcome."

He hugged her close. "I think they've grown to know you through our letters and love you as I do." He leaned past her and turned down the lamp before taking her in his arms again and kissing her.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun was streaming through the window when Fran woke up. Adam was still asleep, and Fran carefully slipped out from under his arm. She washed and dressed quietly and quickly before making her way downstairs. Hop Sing was in the kitchen and heard her as she came downstairs. He greeted her, "Good morning, Mrs. Adam, I hope you slept well."

"Yes, Hop Sing, I slept very well. Is anyone else up?"

"Mr. Cartwright and Hoss are outside doing the barn chores. Everyone else is still asleep. What would you like for breakfast?"

"I'll have the same as you prepare for everyone else. Captain Stoddard usually has oatmeal, and if you have honey and milk..."

"I do, and I have an herbal tea that is good for those who have been ill. I would be happy to prepare it for the Captain if you think he would like it."

Fran smiled a little ruefully. "He won't like it, Hop Sing. He says he doesn't like being treated "like an invalid," but that's what he is for now. He can't see how much progress he's made in a short time. If you'll make him the tea, I'll try to get him to drink it."

"Very well, and what does he have for dinner."

Fran thought for a moment. "He tried to eat the same as Adam on our trip out, but we found that beef and pork were hard on his stomach. Chicken and fish - roasted or baked, not fried - seemed to be best for him. And, of course, soups, broth, and custards, but he growled about those." Fran unconsciously shivered as she remembered the old man's reactions.

"I will prepare oatmeal for him, then," Hop Sing decided, "and we will try the tea this morning."

Hop Sing returned to the kitchen, and Fran looked around for something to do until breakfast was ready. She saw china and cutlery laid out on the sideboard, and went into the kitchen to ask Hop Sing if she could set the table. She was amazed by what she saw - the kitchen was modern by any standard. A pump stood over a sink, and a cookstove stood on the other side. Pots, pans, bowls, knives, and spoons hung in order along one wall. A table was in the middle of the room, and Fran saw that its legs were on wheels so that it could be moved easily. Hop Sing smiled when he saw her surprise. "Mr. Adam planned this kitchen, and thought of many modern improvements. Mr. Cartwright objected at first, but became quiet when Mrs. Cartwright exclaimed over his ideas, and said that it would make cooking easier for the both of us."

"It's as nice as the kitchen in my parents' home." Fran was sincere in her admiration. "I came in to see what I could do to help you - perhaps set the table?"

"It is not necessary, Mrs. Adam."

"I can't just sit and do nothing," Fran told him. "Not while everyone else is working."

Hop Sing smiled. "If you wish, the china and flatware are on the sideboard. Thank you, Mrs. Adam. Perhaps later today we might go over the menu for the party Mr. Cartwright plans to give for you, Mr. Adam, and Captain Stoddard tomorrow."

"Certainly, Hop Sing." Fran went back out to the dining table and quickly set it.

Ben and Hoss came in just then, and smiled when they saw her. "Well, you're up early, Fran. Did you get enough rest? I was hoping you and Adam would sleep in today."

"I think Adam might still be asleep," Fran said, "and I haven't heard anything from Grandfather's room."

Hop Sing came out just then with a tray holding the coffeepot and breakfast dishes. Ben held Fran's chair for her, and they sat down while Hop Sing poured coffee for everyone. Ben noticed that Fran took small portions of everything. Hoss seemed concerned, and finally said, "Miss Fran, is that all you want? You don't eat enough to keep a bird flying. Even Joe eats more than that."

Fran smiled at him. "Hoss, I just can't eat like you and your father and brothers. And, please, call me Fran - not Miss Fran or ma'am. I know you're being polite, but I'm your brother's wife and your sister. Miss Fran and ma'am are for use by those who are outside our family."

Hoss looked a little abashed, and said, "Yes, ma'am - um, Fran."

Ben looked at his new daughter and said, "Well, that brings up an interesting point I'd planned to discuss with you. I wondered if you'd like to call me something besides Mr. Cartwright. You could call me Ben or Pa, perhaps?"

Fran bit her lip. "I could never call you by your first name, sir, but I wondered if I might call you Papa as Mariette, Adam's adopted sister, does. Adam introduced us in Boston, and we took her out from her school on several occasions. She talked about you often, and always referred to you as Papa."

Ben smiled. "That would be fine, darling. I've missed hearing it since she's been away."

There was a clatter on the stairs, and they looked around as Joe came running into the room. He slid into his chair between his father and Hoss, and looked at them reproachfully. "What did I miss? Where's Adam and Grandpa? What are you going to do today, Fran? I think I should stay home from school and help guide you around so you won't get lost here."

Ben frowned at his youngest son. "That was no way to enter a room, young man. You will not refer to Captain Stoddard as Grandpa. It is disrespectful. He is Adam's grandfather, not yours, although he has always been generous in his attentions to you and Hoss. And you **_will_** go to school today."

Hop Sing brought out a glass of milk for Joe who was looking at his father with wide eyes. The boy put his napkin in his lap, and was quiet while his father served his plate. He began to eat while Hoss buttered a biscuit for him and put it on his plate. Joe looked over at Fran who gave him a sympathetic smile.

They looked up as Adam came downstairs. He greet them with a general "Good morning" before going to knock on his grandfather's door. Captain Stoddard called "come in," and Adam opened the door and slipped inside. In a moment they came out. Captain Stoddard walked without his cane, holding onto Adam's arm. Adam seated the old man next to Fran, and took his place at the end of the table.

Hop Sing came out with a bowl of oatmeal and a cup of tea, and placed them in front of Captain Stoddard. He looked around at his family, and groused, "The worst thing about being ill is having to eat like an invalid."

Fran added honey and milk to his oatmeal. "See if that doesn't make it taste better, Grandfather." The old man took a bite while Fran watched him anxiously.

"That's very good, my dear," he said and Fran smiled. He looked at the tea Hop Sing had brought. "What's this?"

"It's an herbal tea, Grandfather. Hop Sing and I thought it might help you recover faster."

Captain Stoddard sniffed it and then took a sip before drinking it in one long swallow. He looked at Fran. "Now may I have coffee?"

"Certainly, Grandfather. I'll get you a cup." She rose and went to the sideboard where she took a clean cup and poured his coffee for him.

"Did you sleep well, sir?" Ben asked.

"I slept very well, thank you, Benjamin." Captain Stoddard picked up his spoon and began eating the oatmeal. "This is very good, much better than that pap they served on the train" he noted.

"Adam, what are you and Fran going to do today?" Ben asked.

Adam scratched his head. "Well, I thought I'd hitch up the buggy and take Fran and Grandfather for a ride around the Ponderosa unless you need me to do something."

"Why don't you leave Captain Stoddard with me and Hop Sing today? We'll help him, and you and Fran can go out for a ride..."

Captain Stoddard interrupted. "First of all, I'm right here, Benjamin. Boy," he looked at Adam, "You will spend the day with your bride, not with me. After today, you will find her a good horse - something spirited and surefooted - I noticed these rough roads you have out here, Benjamin - and I'll pay for it. Second, I heard you correct your youngest here about calling me Grandpa. Your two youngest boys do not have a living grandfather, and I'm happy to serve in that role." He looked at Hoss and Joe. "You will call me Grandfather as Adam and Fran do."

Hoss and Joe quickly answered, "Yes, sir."

Captain Stoddard turned back to Ben. "Finally, young man, you and Hop Sing will not change your schedules to babysit me. I am perfectly capable of entertaining myself while you work. When you have finished with your business - and only then, you may hitch up a buggy and take me for a ride if there's enough light left in the day. Are we all clear?"

There was a chorus of "Yes, sirs," and everyone became very busy with their breakfast. Captain Stoddard ate his oatmeal and glanced at Fran. Her eyes were still wide from his lecture, and he reached under the table and squeezed her hand. She looked at him, and he winked. She gave him a small smile, but he felt her relax. He appreciated his family's good intentions, but the sooner they stopped behaving as if he were going to drop dead, the better off they'd all be, including him.

When the meal was over and everyone had taken their plates to the kitchen, Joe came over and stood next to Captain Stoddard. "Grandfather, wouldn't you like me to stay with you today and show you around? Pa says I have to go to school, but..."

"But nothing, young sir. You'll not be playing me against your father. He's a fine man and he's right about your education. Now get your books and slate or whatever you have and go to school."

Joe's eyes were huge as he turned and went quickly up the stairs. He was back down in a minute and out the door.

Ben heard the exchange between his youngest and the Captain, and he smiled to himself. Having Captain Stoddard here was proving to be a good experience for them all.

...

Fran and Hop Sing were at the kitchen table discussing the party menu and decorations when Adam came looking for her. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, dear, we were just discussing the arrangements for tomorrow's party," Fran told him.

She was settling in faster with the family than he'd expected or hoped, and Adam was relieved. "I thought I'd saddle a couple of horses, and we'd go for a ride."

Fran stood up. "Of course - it will just take me a moment to change." She left the room, and Hop Sing stood up. "Wait," he said to Adam as he went into the pantry. Adam heard him moving things around, and he was out in a minute. "A small picnic for you and Mrs. Adam," he said.

"Thank you, Hop Sing, you think of everything," Adam said.

"I try." The small man bowed, and Adam went out through the kitchen.

Fran changed into her habit quickly and soon joined her husband outside. Hoss was with him, and a lovely little filly wore a side saddle. Adam handed Fran an apple, and she held it out to the horse on the flat of her hand. "Aren't you the prettiest thing," Fran cooed to the horse.

The animal took the apple from her hand and ate it almost daintily. Fran stroked her nose, and praised her. "She's beautiful, Hoss. Did you train her? What's her name? "

Hoss beamed. "Yes, ma'am, I mean, Fran. If you like her, she's yours. I called her Lady while I was training her, but you can change her name if you want. You try her out today with Adam." He held the horse while Adam helped her mount, and waved goodbye.

It had been weeks since Fran had ridden, and it felt good to be on horseback. They walked out of the Ponderosa's yard, and then cantered down the road. Finally Adam left the road and they began riding cross country. Fran longed to urge Lady into a gallop, but she kept herself in check, knowing Adam wouldn't appreciate it if she took off without him.

He pulled a little ahead of her, and she realized they were riding out towards Lake Tahoe. Adam had told her the lake was special to him, and Fran was happy to see he was going to share it with her. When they reached the lake, Adam lifted her down from Lady and ground-tied their horses. He took his bedroll and the bag Hop Sing had given him, and, taking Fran's hand, led her around the shore. They walked slowly and Fran admired the crystal blue color of the lake. "It's so beautiful here, Adam. How could you bear to leave it?"

Adam explained, "I wanted an education; I wanted to get to know my grandfather and learn more about my mother; and, I knew there were some wonderful people and things waiting for me." He squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

"You accomplished all of that, and now you're married and we're at the Ponderosa, and Grandfather is with us." Fran brought his hand up and kissed it.

Adam looked down at her. "I love you so much." Fran smiled at him, and he led her along the shoreline until they came to the mouth of a cave. Adam released her hand, and they gathered kindling and firewood. Adam quickly built a small fire while Fran filled the coffee pot with water from the lake. He brewed coffee while she unwrapped the food Hop Sing had put up for them. It was a simple but filling meal - apples, bread, and cheese. When everything was laid out, she looked around for Adam, but he was gone. "Adam?" she called. "Adam!"

"Right here," Adam crawled out of the cave carrying an old lantern. He checked it, and told her, "There's a little oil left in it."

"What was it doing in the cave?"

"I brought it there years ago. The cave was my special place to go and be alone."

Fran frowned. "You had your own room at the house."

"And I had two younger brothers who didn't understand about privacy, especially Joe. He was a baby, and he would come into my room and go through everything, draw on my papers, pull my books off the shelves, jump on my bed..." He laughed at the memory. "Anyway, I found this place and came here to read, write, pray, think..." Adam looked around. "I wonder if my old journals are still here?" He looked at Fran. "I kept them here so that Marie and Pa wouldn't find them and be tempted to read them. They weren't always...complimentary."

Fran understood. She had hidden her own diary in her closet to keep her mother from finding it. It gave her a place to express her thoughts and dreams without hurting her parents' feelings. They sat down and ate, and Adam talked a little about the early days of the ranch.

"Hoss was only two and I was eight. Pa had planned for us to go to California, but when we came here we stayed by the lake for a few days. It was so beautiful. Pa gave me and Hoss baths and washed our clothes. We fished and ate fresh water clams...it was nice...peaceful. Just like that, Pa decided that we'd found our home. About a week later we took the wagon into Comstock - Virginia City - and Pa filed a land claim.

"The office was crowded with miners - men looking to find gold - and Pa told us to stick close to him, but I was too small and I was hanging on to Hoss...first we got separated from Pa and then we got pushed outside and into the street. I was scared, but I was holding on to Hoss's hand as tight as I could. Mary Coffee, Sheriff Coffee's wife, saw us standing alone in the street, and came out and saved us. She took us to the Sheriff's office, and calmed me down, gave us cookies while Roy went over to the land office and told Pa where we were. He'd just made it to the front of the line, and still hadn't missed us. He got our claim filed, and then came over for us." Adam smiled at the memory. "The Coffees were our first friends here. Hoss was about the size of a four year old, and Mrs. Coffee thought he was slow until she found out his real age. She looked so relieved when Pa told her he was only two," Adam laughed.

"How did you meet Hop Sing?" Fran asked.

"We'd been here about a year. Pa and I had built a little cabin and set up a trap line. Pa's plan was to get enough furs to sell, and then buy some stock with the money. We ran a trap line, and I taught Hoss to set rabbit traps, little as he was. Anyway, we finally had enough furs for Pa to sell, and he was headed to town to see if he could get a woman to come out and stay with Hoss and me while he was gone. Some men had caught Hop Sing, beaten him, and were going to hang him. Pa stopped them. Hop Sing was hurt pretty bad, so Pa put him in the wagon and brought him home, took care of him. A couple of days later I woke up early, and Hop Sing was bending over the fireplace making breakfast for us. He's been with us ever since. Pa went on to sell his furs, and Hop Sing stayed with Hoss and me. He planted our first garden, took me and Hoss out to gather herbs and plants and started teaching us what he knew. Best of all, he took over a lot of Hoss's care for me and made sure I had time to study."

"Why did those men attack him?" Fran asked.

"Because he was Chinese. You know how bad the Irish are treated in Boston?"

When she nodded, he told her, "Well, the Chinese were and are treated worse."

They had finished their meal, and Adam lit the lantern and picked up the blanket. He led Fran into the cave, and spread the blanket. He sat down and pulled her down next to him. "This is where it started," he said. "My dream for more education. Reverend Wheelock came to preach once a month, and he always brought news of what was going on in the world. He'd bring newspapers, magazines, information about schools and scholarships..."

He shook himself and looked down at his wife. "That was a long time ago."

Fran looked rueful. "Not so long ago - only a few years. While you were working hard, building your home, settling a new part of our country, I was taking music lessons, sewing samplers...doing things that didn't matter."

Adam lay down and pulled her on top of him. "You were becoming you, and everything you did mattered." He kissed her, gently at first and then their kisses grew more passionate. Neither of them noticed when the lantern went out.

 **...**

Captain Stoddard was on the settee with _The Territorial Enterprise_ when Hoss came in. "Grandfather, I've finished the barn chores, and I need to go to town for the mail and to pick up some supplies for Hop Sing. I wondered if you might like to ride with me?"

Abel looked around at the young man. "Yes, I believe I would." He stood up carefully, and took up his cane. They went outside and Hoss helped the old man up to the wagon seat. Hoss climbed up beside him, and slapped the reins across the horses' backs. They rode in silence for a while until Hoss suddenly stopped and pointed silently into the woods. The Captain followed the direction of his hand and saw a stag standing near the road . The deer stared at them for a moment and then bounded away through the trees. Abel looked at Hoss, and the two exchanged a smile. Hoss whipped up the horses again, and Abel asked, "Hoss, did you never want to go to college like your brother?"

Hoss shook his head. "No, sir, I was never booksmart like Adam...and...I love the Ponderosa. I never want to leave." He looked at Abel shyly. "I like to learn. Adam sent me books about animals and plants, and Pa let me work a lot with Hop Sing. I guess that sounds dumb."

Abel shook his head. "I don't think it sounds dumb at all. I felt that way about the sea. I never wanted to leave her, and, when I was forced to, well..." he broke off, lost in his own memories for the moment.

They rode the rest of the way in a companiable silence. Hoss pulled up in front of the mercantile, and came around to help the Captain down. They walked into the store together, and John Spencer, the mercantile's owner, came around the counter. "Hello there, Hoss, got your list?"

Hoss dug into his shirt pocket and pulled out a list. "Here you go, John. I'd like you to meet Captain Stoddard. He's Adam's grandfather, and he'll be staying with us out at the Ponderosa."

John smiled and shook hands with the Captain. "I'm happy to meet you, sir. If there's anything special you want in the way of tobacco or anything, let me know. I'll be happy to keep it in stock for you."

"That's very kind of you, Spencer."

Hoss moved towards the back of the store where the Spencers kept a small post office. Sarah Spencer was behind the grille, and she smiled when she saw the big man coming towards her. "Good morning, Hoss."

"Good morning, Miss Sarah. I was just checking on our mail."

"Yes, I think you have quite a bit." She picked up thick envelopes and tied them together to make them easier to carry.

"We're looking forward to the party tomorrow, Hoss," she told him. "I know you're all glad to have Adam back home."

"Yes, ma'am, and he brought a bride and his grandfather. We're glad to have them here, too."

"That's wonderful, Hoss. Your family is growing in the best way."

"Yes, ma'am." Hoss looked around and saw that John Spencer was carrying out large sacks of flour, sugar, salt, and coffee. He hurried over to help him, and the two men soon had the supplies loaded.

Captain Stoddard was stuffing a couple of small sacks into his pockets when he joined Hoss. "Did you find something, Grandfather?"

Abel smiled. "I got some candy for Fran and Adam. She loves chocolate drops and hasn't had any since we left Boston. Adam likes peppermints, so I got some for him." He offered an open sack to Hoss. "I understand you like licorice."

Hoss grinned and helped himself. "Thank you, Grandfather."


	3. Chapter 3

It was late afternoon when Adam and Fran returned to the ranch. Hoss was in the barn grooming a beautiful red horse with a white blaze. Adam stopped to admire him as he led his horse to its stall.

"He's beautiful, Hoss. Are you going to train him as a cutting horse? You don't think Chubb will be jealous?"

Hoss turned and grinned at his older brother. "No, sir, I don't. You see, I caught this horse and I trained him. He's a fine cutting horse, but he isn't mine. He's yours if you want him. His name is Sport, and he and Lady make a fine pair when they're together."

Adam stared openmouthed. "You got this horse for me?"

Hoss nodded and grinned, pleased to have surprised Adam. "I'm glad to have you back home. You need a good horse, and Sport's smart and spirited."

Fran moved out of Lady's stall where she'd just removed the side saddle. She walked around Sport, studying him from every angle. "He's wonderful, Adam. Hoss, you're too good to us."

"No, Mi - Fran, I'm just glad to have Adam safe home with you and Grandfather. I meant to have Sport here this morning with Lady, but - well, he's here now."

Adam looked from his brother to the horse and back to his brother. "Hoss, I - I don't know what to say."

Fran stepped up to Hoss and stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Brother Hoss."

The big teenager blushed. "Thank you ma'am."

Adam repeated, "Thank you, Hoss," and shook hands with him. Hoss handed him the curry brush and left him with Sport while he went to tend the horse Adam had ridden that day. An hour later three very happy people left the barn and went into the house.

Captain Stoddard was on the settee, Joe was on the floor, and the checkerboard was on the table between them. They looked up when Adam, Fran, and Hoss came in, and Abel smiled at his grandson and daughter. "Well, my dears, did you enjoy your ride today?"

"Very much, Grandfather," Fran said as she dropped a kiss on the old man's head.

Ben looked up from his desk. "How did Lady do, Fran?"

"She's wonderful, Papa, and so beautifully trained."

Ben smiled and looked at Adam. "We thought Fran could use Joe's old saddle to learn to ride astride. We'll get her a nicer looking one after she learns."

"That's fine, Pa. I'll start teaching her next week," Adam winked at Fran.

"And what did you think of Hoss's surprise for you, Adam?" Ben asked.

Adam looked at his father and shook his head. "There are no words, Pa. It's - he's..." He stuttered to a stop, and Ben laughed. It wasnt often that Adam was at a loss for words.

"I think he likes Sport, Hoss."

"He does, Pa. We spent an extra half hour in the barn while Adam brushed and brushed and brushed Sport down," Hoss grinned happily.

Hop Sing came out of the kitchen, and announced, "Supper will be ready soon if you would like to go wash up."

Hoss, Fran, and Adam went upstairs while Captain Stoddard went to his room. Ben and Joe were alone, and Joe went over to his father and took a note from his pocket. "Pa, Mr. Nolan sent this note to you." Ben looked at his son, and saw the worried frown on his face. He opened the note, read through it once, twice, and then put it down on his desk with a sigh.

"Joseph, Mr. Nolan says that you and your friends have been disrupting the school with pranks."

Joe hung his head. "We were just having fun, Pa. School's boring. Mr. Nolan just drones on and on..." He looked up at his father. "I guess we're going out to the barn."

Ben shook his head. "What good would it do, Joe? I've tanned you for misbehaving when Miss Jones was your teacher, and now you're acting out under Mr. Nolan."

Joe stared at Ben. "You're not going to tan me?"

Ben shook his head. "No, and you're not going back to school either. You obviously don't appreciate it, and I'm not going to have you ruining the opportunity for an education for the other students. Starting Monday, you'll work on the Ponderosa - just like the rest of us."

Joe could hardly believe his ears. Finally! He was finished with school and earlier than even he'd thought possible. He wanted to throw his arms around his father and hug him, but hugging wasn't something grown men did. He shook hands with his father. "Thanks, Pa, you won't be sorry."

As the boy went up the stairs to wash up for supper, Ben smiled to himself, "No, son, but I think you might be."

...

That evening at supper Hop Sing poured coffee for the adults and brought Joe his glass of milk. Joe thought for a moment, and then, picking up the milk, followed Hop Sing back into the kitchen. "Hey, Hop Sing, I'm going to start working on the Ponderosa on Monday with the rest of the men, so I think I should start drinking coffee."

Hop Sing turned around and stared at the boy. He walked back out to the dining table. "Mr. Cartwright, Joe has asked for coffee."

Joe peered around Hop Sing at Ben. "Since I'm going to work with you on Monday, Pa, I thought I should start drinking coffee."

"Mmm-hmm," Ben said. "Joe, you can start drinking coffee on Monday morning. Tonight and for the rest of the weekend you will drink milk."

Hop Sing handed the glass to Joe, and returned to the kitchen while Joe moped his way back to his chair. He sat down, and the family joined hands while Ben asked the blessing.

Captain Stoddard looked at Joe. "So, you're leaving school on Monday?"

"Yes, sir, I guess you think I'm too young," Joe was prepared for the Captain's disapproval.

"No, not at all," Abel said much to Joe's surprise. "Your father was your age when he joined my crew as a cabin boy."

"At ten, Grandfather?" Adam asked. "Pa, weren't you a little young for that?"

"Well, I didn't have many choices, son. My father drowned when his ship went down in a storm, and my mother and sister died from a fever. My older brother, John, was already serving as a cabin boy on _The Rachel_ , and we had no other family. Somehow John convinced Captain Stoddard to take me on as a cabin boy."

Abel smiled at his son-in-law. "It was one of the best decisions I ever made." He looked around the table. "Ben became my cabin boy at the age of ten, and, by the time he was nineteen, he was my first mate."

Hoss and Joe looked at their father with new respect. "I didn't know that," Hoss said.

Ben nodded. "It was a hard life but a good one, and it was the beginning of...everything." He looked at Adam and smiled.

...

Saturday morning was clear and cool, and Ben was grateful for the beautiful weather. He could hear Hop Sing moving around outside, and he went to his window. The housekeeper was working with two of the hands, digging a fire pit for the steer he begin roasting in an hour. He heard light footsteps on the stairs and knew his daughter - in - law, well, his daughter was going downstairs to help prepare for the party.

Fran went to the kitchen and saw that Hop Sing hadn't started breakfast. She built up the fire in the stove, and put a pot of coffee on to brew. There was a sound at the door and she saw Hoss coming in with a pail of fresh milk. "Good morning, Fran." He took a cheesecloth, draped it over a pitcher, and strained the milk through it.

"Good morning, Hoss." She watched as Hoss poured himself a glass of milk and drank it in one gulp.

"Aah, that's good. Want some, Fran?" Hoss reached for a clean glass.

She shook her head. "No, thank you." She'd never liked milk, and it had been a constant struggle with her mother and nanny when they made her drink it plain.

Hop Sing came in with a basket of eggs and ham from the spring house. "Hoss, you should go outside and help Charlie and Frank set the steer up. Mrs. Adam and I will have breakfast ready soon." He started mixing up a batch of biscuits while Fran went to set the table. It was the work of a minute and by the time she returned to the kitchen, Hop Sing had the biscuits in the oven, ham slices in the pan, and was beating the eggs into a froth. Fran watched him in admiration. He moved as quickly as Mrs. Reilly, the Captain's former housekeeper, and much more quietly.

The food was ready in a short time, and Fran carried the coffeepot and Joe's glass of milk out to the table. Hop Sing followed with platters of eggs, ham, and biscuits, and something special for Captain Stoddard. After putting the rest of the food on the table, Hop Sing put a plate in front of Captain Stoddard.

"What's this muck?" the old man asked.

Fran answered him. "Grandfather, it's an herb omelet made with egg whites. I know you're tired of oatmeal, and I remember that eggs were hard on your stomach when we were traveling. Hop Sing and I thought you might like to try this as a change." She handed Abel the salt and pepper, and he seasoned his omelet. He took a small bite, and Fran and Hop Sing both watched him.

He nodded and they both relaxed. "The herbs will be good for you, Captain Stoddard," Hop Sing told him. He put a cup of herb tea and a cup of coffee to the side of the Captain's plate and made his way back into the kitchen. Fran sat down next to Adam and helped herself to small portions of everything.

When breakfast was over and the dishes cleared away, Adam, Hoss, Ben, and Joe began to move the furniture out of the way while Fran went out and gathered evergreens and fall leaves to decorate the great room. Hop Sing's large family arrived to help him prepare food for the party, and everyone was busy. Ben watched as Fran climbed a ladder to fix a bough of evergreen over the mantel. When it was done, Adam lifted her down and held her for a moment to give her a quick kiss. It was a sweet moment, and Ben was reminded of such times with Elizabeth. The memory brought tears to the older man's eyes, and he turned away so that no one would see them.

That afternoon the house and yard were filled with the Cartwright's friends. The wonderful odor of roasted beef filled the air, and the tables were filled with delicately flavored vegetables, dried fruit pies, cakes, and cookies. Ben had made his special punch recipe for the adults and there was plenty lemonade for everyone. There was a pause in the festivities as Ben proposed a toast to his oldest son and his new bride, and everyone joined in a with a hearty chorus of "To Adam and Fran - may they always be as happy as they are today!"

In a quiet moment Ben looked around for Captain Stoddard and found him seated at the chess board with another gentleman. "Mr. Nolan, I see you've met Joe's grandfather, Captain Abel Stoddard."

Harry Nolan, Joe's teacher, looked up at Ben and smiled. "Yes, and he's as keen a chess player as I am." He turned back to the board, and Ben saw one of Hop Sing's girl cousins coming towards them with two filled plates. She put one down beside each man and slipped away.

Two fiddlers struck up a tune, and Ben danced with Fran. In a few minutes someone tapped him on the shoulder and she was whisked away. At last he saw Adam standing near the door and he went over. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Adam looked at his father and smiled. "It's wonderful, Pa. Thank you. Grandfather and Fran have met everyone, and they're having fun."

"It's my pleasure, boy." Ben put an arm around his son's shoulders and they watched as Fran danced with Hoss and then Joe.

As the sun went down, the party came to an end. People had to go home to take care of their stock and put tired children to bed. Adam and Hoss moved the furniture back to the great room while Hop Sing, his uncles, aunts, cousins, and Fran packed up leftover food to be shared out. Joe had disappeared, and Ben looked for him, finally finding him sound asleep behind his desk in the alcove. He picked the boy up and carried him upstairs to put him to bed. They passed Fran and Adam in the hall, and Fran kissed the boy good night.

When they reached their room, Fran dropped down on the bed. "I'm so tired."

Adam bent to unbutton her shoes. "Did you enjoy the party? It was very different from the ones we attended in Boston."

"Yes, it was different, but it was so much fun. I can't remember the last time I danced so much. Your friends are so nice, Adam."

He smiled, and slipped her shoes off. She was quiet and when he stood up he saw that she'd fallen asleep. He stood staring down at her for a minute - she was so pretty. Then he eased her over on the bed, took off his own shoes, and lay down beside her.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben gently shook Joe's shoulder. "Wake up, son. It's time to go to work."

Joe rolled over and sat up. His eyes were still closed, and Ben gave him another slight shake. "Joe, open your eyes, boy. It's time to get up and go to work." He pushed the covers back, and swung Joe's legs over the side of the bed. "Feet on the floor, son."

Joe scooted to the edge of the bed, and planted both feet on the floor. It was cold and he shivered.

"Get dressed and come downstairs, Joe." Ben left and Joe stood up and stretched. The sun wasn't up yet, and his room was dark. He felt his way over to his chest and pulled on his clothes. He splashed water on his face, and then went downstairs.

Ben, Adam, and Hoss were at the dining table, and Hop Sing was bringing out platters of flapjacks and sausage. Joe slid into his chair and smiled when Ben poured him a cup of coffee. Adam and Hoss watched as Joe took a gulp of the hot bitter brew and choked. They bit back smiles as their youngest brother coughed and wiped tears from his eyes.

"How's the coffee, son?" Ben asked.

"It's fine, Pa," Joe managed to say in a hoarse voice.

"Would you rather have milk?"

"No, thanks, Pa. The coffee's fine." Joe put the cup down, and took a bite of sausage. "Where are Fran and Grandfather?" Joe asked after a minute.

"They're asleep, Joe," Adam said. "If you were still going to school, you'd be asleep, too."

Joe glared at his brother. "I don't have to go to school anymore - Pa said so."

Adam shrugged, and he and Hoss exchanged a grin. Joe saw them, and silently vowed to work as hard as they did. When breakfast was finished, Ben said, "Joe, stay here while Adam, Hoss, and I go out and meet with the hands. I'll be back to give you today's work assignment afterwards."

Joe sat down on the settee and waited while they put on their hats and gunbelts. He heard them leave and sank against the pillows.

When Ben returned in a few minutes, he found Joe asleep. He shook the boy awake, and Joe sat up blinking. "All right, son. This morning you'll milk Betty, collect the eggs, and then I want you to muck out the stable and clean all the tack. When you finish with your chores, you'll meet with Fran to go over your lessons."

Joe's mouth dropped open. "Lessons! But, Pa, you said I didn't have to go back to school, that I'd be working like you and Adam and Hoss..."

"And you are," Ben smiled, "but it doesn't mean you get to stop learning. Education is very important, Joe, and you will continue to have lessons whether it's with Mr. Nolan or on your own. Fran has kindly agreed to tutor you. Don't waste her time or yours. Now get to work!"

Joe started to argue, but Ben gave him a stern look and he closed his mouth and went out to the barn. He was angry, and began by tossing the soiled straw about. Then he realized that he was making more of a mess to clean up, and he got to work.

The sun was high when Hop Sing went out to call Joe to dinner. The boy was filthy, but the barn was clean and fresh - smelling. Joe had just started work on the tack when Hop Sing came in. He looked around. "You have done well, Joe. Your father will be pleased."

Joe followed Hop Sing to the side porch where a bowl of warm water and soap waited. He washed up and went inside. Ben, Fran, and Captain Stoddard were seated at the table when he sat down. "Well, young Joseph, how is your day going so far?" Abel asked.

"It's going very well, Grandfather." Joe would have preferred to sleep through the dinner time instead of eating, but he'd have died before admitting it.

Hop Sing brought in a hearty vegetable soup, bread, and butter. It smelled wonderful, and stirred Joe's appetite. Ben served Joe's bowl, and watched as the boy picked up his spoon and ate hungrily.

"What are you going to do this afternoon, sir?" Ben asked Abel.

"Hop Sing is going to Chinatown and he's invited me to go with him. I got to see a bit of it the other day with young Hoss, so I'd like to explore it a bit more."

Ben nodded, and looked at Fran. "How about you, my dear?"

"I thought I'd take Lady out for a ride. I'll stay on the main road and on the Ponderosa, Papa." Fran hastened to reassure Ben when he looked concerned.

Against his better judgement, Ben agreed, suddenly realizing how difficult Robert Whipple might have found it to say "no" to his daughter. Fran's request seemed reasonable with the limitations she was placing on herself.

Dinner over, Joe went back out to the barn. He helped Hop Sing hitch up the buggy and then saddled Lady for Fran while she changed into her habit. He held the horse for her as she mounted. "Fran, don't you want me to go with you? You might get lost. The ranch is a big place."

She patted Joe's hand. "I'll stay on the main road, and I won't leave the ranch, Joe. You mustn't worry - I'll be fine, and you'll be finished with your chores by the time I get back and we can go over your lessons."

She clucked her tongue, and she and Lady left the yard. Joe watched them leave, and wished he could have gone with her. He sighed, picked up the saddle soap and got to work cleaning tack. When the leather was clean and the metal bits were shining, Joe put away his materials and went inside. Hop Sing had left milk and cookies for him when he came downstairs.

He heard hoofbeats in the yard, and went to the window. Fran and Lady were back, and Joe went outside to the barn. Fran was unsaddling Lady, and Joe hurried to help her. "I'll do that," he offered.

Fran smiled and shook her head. "Lady's mine, Joe, and I'll take care of her, but thank you, dear."

He brought water over for Lady, and watched as Fran brushed the horse down. "Adam says you worked in the slums in Boston. What was it like?"

Fran answered thoughtfully, "It was rewarding, Joe. I had the opportunity to help people - mostly women and children. Some were sick, and most of them were hungry. We worked through a medical clinic established just for the poor, and assisted the doctors and nurses. I went on home visits with them, too, and I saw poverty I could never have imagined. It made me realize how blessed I was, how blessed I am, Joe."

She'd finished grooming Lady, and she and Joe walked back to the house together. Joe ran upstairs to get his schoolbooks while Fran took off her hat and gloves. They settled at the table, and she opened Joe's arithmetic book. "Oh, Joe," she said. Pictures had been drawn in the margins of the book, and answers had been written under the sums. She looked at him, and Joe couldn't meet her eyes.

"It's Mr. Nolan's fault for being so boring," he muttered.

Fran was tempted to lecture for a moment but held back. _All right_ , she thought, _how can I make this interesting?_ Nothing came to her immediately, and she closed the book. She opened Joe's reader and saw pictures drawn across its pages. She closed it and Joe stole a look at her. Disappointing Mr. Nolan was one thing, but Joe didn't like letting his family down.

"I'll be back in just a minute. Don't move," she said to Joe. Fran ran up the stairs and into the room she and Adam shared. She browsed through their books and selected one.

Joe looked up as she came down the stairs and saw a brown leatherboung book in her hand. It was one of Adam's, and he hoped it wouldn't be too boring. Fran sat down on the settee and motioned to him to join her. "Washington Irving is one of my favorite writers, Joe, and we're going to read one of his best known tales."

 _Great_ , Joe thought, but he was polite, and he sat down next to Fran. Within a few sentences he was caught up in the humor and suspense of "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow." The language was a little old fashioned, but Fran explained the words he didn't understand. He soon found himself laughing aloud at the descriptions of the school teacher, Ichabod Crane and Brom Bones, the town bully. They finished it just as Hop Sing and Captain Stoddard returned home. Abel heard Joe laughing and asked, "What's so funny, lad? Can you share the joke with me?"

Joe began to tell the Captain about the story he and Fran had just read while Fran went to help Hop Sing in the kitchen. "Stop there, lad. Read it to me," and when Ben, Hoss, and Adam came home, they found Joe seated on the floor at the Captain's feet, reading aloud to the old man.

"That was a capital story, lad, and you read well," Abel told Joe when he finished.

"Thank you, Grandfather." Joe fairly beamed under the Captain's approval.

Supper was ready, and Joe helped the Captain stand and move to the table. As they ate, Ben complimented Joe on the good job he'd done in mucking out the barn and cleaning the tack. Joe grinned until Ben told him, "I want you to clean out the chicken house tomorrow."

Joe's face drooped. "But, Pa...it stinks!"

"You will not use that word in front of your sister, Joseph!" Ben took a breath and calmed himself. "I won't discuss it with you. You have your job assignment for tomorrow."

They ate in silence for a few minutes until Fran said, "Hoss, I took Lady for a ride today, and she performed beautifully."

Adam looked up. "Where did you go? Who went with you?"

"I went alone - Papa knew. I stayed on the main road and I didn't leave the Ponderosa. I was perfectly safe, Adam."

Adam started to say something else, but thought better of it and remained quiet.

Fran asked Captain Stoddard, "Grandfather, what did you think of Chinatown?"

Abel Stoddard took up the conversation, and talked about the stores they'd visited, the people he'd met, and a doctor Hop Sing had taken him to visit. "He uses acupuncture. I haven't seen it in use since we sailed into the port of San Francisco years ago, Ben. Have you ever tried it?"

The conversation grew animatedl with Fran, Adam, and Hoss asking questions about different countries and sights Abel and Ben had seen. No one noticed how quiet Joe had become until Hoss said, "Joe?"

They all looked at him, and saw that he'd fallen asleep in his chair. Adam grinned, "Well, he did get up early this morning."

"And he worked hard all day," Hoss said. "He did a fine job in the barn and the tack is shining with elbow grease."

Hop Sing brought in slices of apple pie and placed them in front of everyone. He hesitated when he saw that Joe was asleep. "Leave it, Hop Sing, he may wake up," Fran said.

Ben reached over and gave Joe a gentle shake. "Can you wake up for apple pie, son?"

Joe roused, and picked up his fork. He ate his pie, and then leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. His family watched, smothering their laughter. "How does he do it?" Fran asked.

"Joe's a puny eater," Hoss told her, "but if it's something he likes, he'll wake up for it. I've seen him come of out deep sleep, eat a piece of cake, and go right out again."

When they finished their pie and moved away from the table, Ben picked Joe up and carried him upstairs. Hoss followed him, and helped his father undress the boy, put him in his nightshirt, and put him to bed. Ben kissed Joe's forehead. "Goodnight, cowboy."

Hoss lowered the lamp light while Ben added wood to the stove in the corner of Joe's room. They closed the door and went downstairs. Abel had moved to Adam's old blue chair, and Adam was on the settee. Fran joined them in a few minutes and sat next to her husband. She unconsciously leaned against her husband as his arm went around her shoulders.

"Joe's tenth birthday is on Friday," Fran said. "How will we celebrate?"

"Hop Sing makes his favorite foods for supper and a cake, and we give him presents," Adam said. "Oh, and Hoss and I do his chores for him that day."

Ben spoke up, "Given the situation this year, Adam, I think Joe will do his own chores on Friday."

"What are you giving Joe this year, Pa?" Adam asked.

Ben sighed. "I don't know. I'd considered giving him a horse, but his behavior at school was so...disappointing I decided he wasn't mature enough to train and care for his own horse."

Hoss frowned. "Pa, you gave me a horse when I was ten."

"You were a lot bigger than Joe when you were ten, Hoss. You'd outgrown your pony and you were doing jobs on the ranch. I never had to tell you that the barn needed mucking out - if you saw it needed doing, you just did it, even the filthy jobs like cleaning out the chicken house. You can't compare yourself to Joe. Up until this week the most Joe did was collect the eggs for Hop Sing and milk the cow."

"But, Pa..." Adam began.

Ben put up his hand. "No buts, Adam. When you were ten, even younger, you took care of Hoss, helped me build the barn, the cabin, run a trapline...no, you can't compare yourself to Joe. You and Hoss had horses because you earned them, you needed them. Because of your hard work, Joe has been able to have a childhood, but it's spoiled him a bit." He didn't want to discuss it anymore, so Ben picked up his Bible and _Book of Common Prayer_ , and they moved closer together for evening prayers.

...

The next morning Joe was cleaning out the chicken house for Hop Sing when he saw Fran leave on Lady. He wondered briefly where she was going and if she would like some company, but then Hop Sing told him to get to work, and he turned away.

Although Fran had told Ben and Adam that she wouldn't leave the Ponderosa, today she planned to ride into Virginia City. She'd met Dr. Paul Martin and his wife, Marian, at the party on Saturday, and wanted to consult Dr. Martin - and she wanted to talk to another woman. She loved Adam and his family, but it was a completely masculine household.

Lady's gait was smooth, and Fran enjoyed the ride into town. It took less time than she remembered but thought that was the difference between being driven in a buggy and riding a spirited horse. She found Dr. Martin's clinic without any trouble, and went inside to find Marian alone. "Good morning, Mrs. Cartwright. How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you, Mrs. Martin. I - uh, I wondered if Dr. Martin was in and if I could see him."

"He's stepped out for a minute, but I expect him back soon. Do you want to wait for him? I usually have a cup of tea about this time - could I interest you in a cup?"

Fran smiled. "That would be very nice, thank you." She followed Marian into a small office and watched as she made tea over a spirit lamp. When she'd poured them each a cup of tea, Marian asked, "How are things going at the Ponderosa?"

"Fine," Fran said. "They've gone out of their way to make me feel welcome. Mr. Cartwright lets me call him "Papa;" Hoss gave me horse he trained for me; Hop Sing consults with me on the menus and housekeeping details, and Joe's a little love."

"That's wonderful - it's been about five years since they've had a woman's touch in their home, and I think the boys have missed it. Paul said he'd never seen Adam look so happy as he did at the party."

Fran smiled. "He's a good man, and I'm very lucky."

The door opened, and they heard Dr. Martin come into the clinic. "Paul," Marian called, "Fran Cartwright is here - we're back in the office."

Dr. Martin joined them and smiled. "Good morning, Mrs. Cartwright. Thank you, dear," he said as Marian poured him a cup of tea. He sipped it and sighed, "Just what I needed."

They finished their tea, and Paul looked over at Fran. "Can I do something for you?"

"Yes, I wanted to consult with you and Mrs. Martin about something," she said, and the three of them went back to his examination room.

 **...**

It was time for dinner, and Ben, Captain Stoddard, and Joe were seated at the dining table. "Do you know where Fran is, Joe?"

"No, sir. I saw her leave on Lady this morning, but I didn't get to speak to her before she left," Joe said.

Ben frowned. "I hope she hasn't gotten lost - the ranch is a big place."

Just then Fran came in. "I'm sorry I'm late. I went for a ride on Lady and the time just got away from me. Please go ahead and start - I'll join you in just a moment." She hurried upstairs and changed from her habit into a shirtwaist and skirt. When she went back downstairs, she saw that they had waited for her.

Hop Sing brought in roast chicken and vegetables for Ben, Joe, and Fran, and a bowl of chicken soup for Captain Stoddard. Fran looked at the soup. "Hop Sing, the soup smells delicious. Could I have a bowl of it, please?"

"Certainly, Mrs. Adam." Hop Sing went back to the kitchen and brought her a bowl. He started to pour her a cup of coffee, and she stopped him. "Could I have a glass of milk instead, please?"

Captain Stoddard stared at her. He knew that Fran disliked the taste of milk - in Boston he and Adam had laughed at her stories of the lengths she'd gone to avoid drinking it as a child. "Do you want some honey to sweeten it, Fran?"

"No, thank you, Grandfather."

As they ate, Ben asked Joe how much he had left to do in the chicken house.

"I finished cleaning it out this morning, Pa. It was an awful job, so I got it done as fast as I could."

Ben looked up as Hop Sing came in. "Did you have time to look at the chicken house, Hop Sing?"

"Yes, Mr. Cartwright. Joe did a very good job. He worked steadily, and did not take a break this morning."

"I really wanted to finish it, Pa." Joe was trying to avoid using the word "stink" in front of Fran, but he couldn't think of any other word to describe the terrible odor.

"Well, I'm impressed, son."

"Hop Sing, may I have more soup, please?"

Ben and Captain Stoddard looked at Fran in surprise. Usually she ate very sparingly, but today she couldn't seem to get enough. Hop Sing refilled her bowl, and asked if she'd like more milk. Fran thought for a moment. "No, I don't think so, but thank you."

"Darling, where did you ride today?"

Fran hesitated. She didn't want to lie to her father - in - law, but she didn't want to say anything about her trip to town. "Oh, mostly on the ranch. I stayed on the main road, but I rode a little farther today."

Ben thought before he spoke. He didn't want to limit Fran's activities, but he wanted her to be careful. "Sheriff Coffee has worked hard to establish the law in this area, Fran, but it can still be dangerous. Please don't leave the Ponderosa alone. I don't want to tell you what to do, dear, but I want you to be safe."

Tears rose in Fran's eyes, "Yes, Papa." Ben saw her wipe the tears away quickly. He started to reassure her that he wasn't scolding her, but decided least said, soonest mended.

After dinner Fran went upstairs. Joe got his books and waited downstairs for her for a few minutes. He grew impatient and went to see what was keeping her. The door to the room she and Adam shared was cracked open, and Joe tapped softly. There was no answer, and he peeped in to see Fran lying down. He opened the door a little wider, and saw that she was sound asleep. He closed the door gently, and went downstairs.

Captain Stoddard was sitting on the settee when Joe came down. "Isn't it time for your lessons, lad?"

"Yes, sir, but Fran's asleep. I think there's something wrong. I mean, I know we just met and all, but she's not acting like herself."

"She may be a little overtired, Joseph. Why don't I serve as your teacher today?"

"Thank you, Grandfather, but you really don't have to. I'm willing to skip my lessons today."

Abel laughed. "I'll bet you are, you scamp. Bring me your books and slate, and we'll get started on your arithmetic."

 **...**

When Ben, Hoss, and Adam came in that evening, Joe ran to meet them in the barn. "Adam, Fran fainted this afternoon, and Grandfather and Hop Sing and I wanted to send for Dr. Martin, but she wouldn't let us."

Adam was getting ready to curry Sport, but when he heard Joe's announcement, he dropped the brush and ran into the house. Ben followed, and Joe started after them, but Hoss stopped him. "Whoa there, little brother. Adam and Pa will sort things out. You stay out here and help me."He handed Joe Adam's dropped curry brush, and told the boy to get to work on Sport.

Adam ran upstairs to his bedroom. He opened the door carefully, but the room was empty. He went back downstairs, and heard Abel call, "Adam, we're here."

He went into Abel's bedroom, and found his wife lying down. Hop Sing stood close by, a cup of herbal tea in his hand, and the Captain was seated by the bed, holding Fran's hand. He stood up, and said, "Come here, boy. You take my place, give Fran her tea, and we'll wait outside."

Captain Stoddard and Hop Sing went out to the great room where Ben waited. "Is she all right?" Ben asked. "Did I upset her when I asked her not to ride alone off the Ponderosa?"

Abel laughed. "No, son, if you'll think back a few years, you might remember something that can stir a woman's emotions."

Ben frowned at the Captain, and then realized what he was suggesting. "Is she - do you think -"

Abel shrugged. "I don't know, but if there's any news, I'm sure they'll tell us soon."


	5. Chapter 5

Adam took Abel's chair and felt Fran's forehead for fever. It was cool, and he relaxed a little. "What happened?" He handed her Hop Sing's tea.

She looked up at him sheepishly. "I've never seen a chicken killed before, Adam. I didn't know that it would - would run around like that." She took a sip of tea before she continued. "I'm so embarrassed. Hop Sing's been so kind to me..." She took another sip. "I didn't let them send for the doctor because there was no reason to. I went to town this morning to see Dr. Martin. And that brings me to another thing - your poor father. At dinner he asked me not to ride off the Ponderosa alone, and I started to cry. I don't remember ever being so emotional, Adam. It embarrassed me, and I think it bothered him - he didn't say anything, but he looked worried. I knew he was speaking for my good..." Her voice died away, and Adam waited. She finished the tea and handed the cup to Adam. He put it on the Captain's table, and turned back to her.

"What did Paul say?" he asked.

Fran took his hands in hers, and smiled at him. "We're going to have a child in the spring."

Adam stared at her for a long moment, and then took her in his arms. He held her without speaking, and Fran pulled back to look up at him. "Aren't you happy about it? Why don't you say something?"

"I'm so happy, Fran. There aren't enough words..." His voice broke a little, and he held her a little tighter.

She relaxed and settled against his chest.

...

Hoss and Joe came in the house to find Ben and Abel in the great room. "Is Fran all right?" Hoss asked.

Ben indicated the closed door of Captain Stoddard's room. "Adam's in there now," was all he said.

Hoss bit his lip. "Pa, I can go for Dr. Martin..."

"No, son, let's wait and see what Adam and Fran want us to do." As he spoke the door opened, and Adam and Fran came out.

"Are you feeling all right, darling?" Abel asked.

Fran smiled to reassure the old man. "I'm fine, Grandfather. I'm so sorry I frightened you. I need to see Hop Sing. I want him to know that I'm fine, and apologize for being so squeamish this afternoon."

Ben put out a hand to stop her. "Fran, dear, I think you've been working too hard."

She looked at him in surprise. "Papa, I've been doing very little since I've been here. Setting the table, discussing menus with Hop Sing, mending...I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. I'm sorry I was so silly this afternoon. I was just a little shocked, that's all. I'm fine." She went to the kitchen, and Ben and Abel looked at Adam.

He smiled. "She's fine, Pa. Don't worry."

Fran and Hop Sing had supper ready in a trice, and the family gathered around the table. Joe looked at the tureen of beef stew and asked Hop Sing, "Why aren't we having chicken?"

Hoss kicked him under the table.

"Ouch! Why'd you kick me, Hoss? I just asked-"

Ben intervened. "We're having stew, Joseph. You know you like Hop Sing's stew. Now be quiet and eat your supper." He served Joe's plate, and handed it to him.

Hop Sing brought in two glasses of milk, gave one to Joe, and the other one to Fran. He poured coffee for Ben, Adam, Hoss, and Abel, and went back to the kitchen.

"I thought you didn't like milk," Joe said.

"I don't," Fran told him, "but it's good for me so I'm going to drink it."

"Joe, leave your sister alone and eat your supper," Ben said, and Joe was quiet for the rest of the meal, but he thought Adam and Fran were behaving strangely. He watched as Hop Sing brought in lighter fare for Grandfather _and_ Fran. When his father passed the biscuits to Fran, Adam intercepted the plate, and said, "I don't want you to lift anything heavy." He held the plate while Fran helped herself before passing it to his grandfather.

After supper the family gathered in the great room, and listened as Adam read a couple of chapters from _Robinson Crusoe_. Then they joined together in family prayer. When it was over, Fran stood up and said, "I'll say goodnight."

Joe had never seen her go up so early, but he stood up and went over to her. "Goodnight, Fran." She kissed his forehead and cheeks, and Adam told her, "I'll be up in a few minutes, Fran."

Joe started to sit down, and Ben said, "Joe, it's bed time for you, too. You're going back to school tomorrow."

"But, Pa, you said..."

"I will not have an ignorant son. You've worked hard these two days you've been out of school, but tomorrow you will go back. You will apologize to Mr. Nolan for your behavior, and there will be no more pranks with Mitch or Seth or anyone. Do you understand?" Ben's tone was firm, and Joe knew it was no use to argue. He tried anyway.

"Why can't Fran or Grandfather teach me?"

"They have other things to do, Joseph. Now go to bed. I'll be up later."

Joe trudged up the stairs to his room. Once there, he slipped off his boots, and crept back to the head of the steps and hid in the darkness. He heard Adam talking.

"Pa, Fran went to town this morning to see Paul. She's not been feeling well the last few mornings. Anyway, Paul confirmed that she's expecting a child in the spring."

There was a moment of silence, and Joe risked being seen to lean forward and see what was happening below. Pa was on his feet, his arms wrapped tight around Adam. Grandfather was pounding Adam on the back, and Hoss - Hoss was wiping his eyes. Joe slipped quietly back to his room, angry that he'd been left out of hearing such an important announcement. He changed into his nightshirt and climbed into bed. Although he'd planned to lie awake and again confront his Pa about school, he was too tired. When Ben came up to tell him goodnight, he found Joe fast asleep.

...

The next morning when Ben came in to wake Joe for school, he found the bed empty. _That little rascal_ , he fumed, _he better not think he's going to get out of going to school today._ He went downstairs where Fran and Abel were at the breakfast table. Fran was taking small bites of dry toast with sips of one of Hop Sing's herbal teas while Abel ate oatmeal. "Have either of you seen Joe?" Ben asked. "He's going to be late for school if he doesn't get a move on."

Abel answered him. "He left a few minutes ago, Ben. He was wearing his school clothes and carrying his books. I'm sure he's gone by now, but I doubt you'd have any trouble catching up with that fat little pony of his."

Ben shook his head. Maybe Joe was starting to mature a bit at last. He sat down and poured himself a cup of coffee.


	6. Chapter 6

Joe rode into the schoolyard, dismounted, and cared for his pony before going inside. Although it was early, Mr. Nolan was already at his desk. He looked up as Joe entered and waited as the boy approached. "Good morning, Joseph."

"Good morning, Mr. Nolan." Joe felt awkward, but he took a deep breath. "My Pa says I have to come back to school because he won't have an ignorant son, and I have to tell you I'm sorry for the way I acted, and I can't play any more pranks with Mitch and Seth, and Fran and Grandpa don't have time to teach me, and..." The explosion of words petered out as Joe ran out of breath.

Jacob Nolan stared at him, and waited for a moment to be sure the boy was finished with all he had to say. "I'm glad you're back, Joseph. I accept your apology, and I'm happy to hear there will be no more practical jokes with Mitchell and Seth."

That seemed to be all, and Joe went to his desk and put his schoolbooks down. He looked around for something to do, and Mr. Nolan stood up and handed him the water bucket. "Joseph, I need to build up the fire in the stove. While I do that, would you mind getting water for the school from the pump?"

Joe took the bucket from his teacher and hurried to the town pump. There were always lots of children there early in the morning, and it was a good chance to talk and play. This morning was no exception, and Joe saw several friends there getting water for their mothers before school. They laughed and shouted when they saw him. "Hey, Joe!" "School's been boring without you! Are you coming back?" "What are you doing here?"

Joe nodded. "Yeah, Pa says I have to. Mr. Nolan sent me to fill the water bucket."

Just then Mitch Devlin saw him and stopped. "Joe! You're back! Let me tell you what Seth and me have planned for today-"

Joe shook his head as he filled the bucket. "I can't, Mitch. My Pa says he won't put up with any more jokes, and he means it this time."

The full bucket was heavy and Mitch took hold of one side of the handle to help Joe lug it back to school. "Your Pa's not here - how's he going to know?"

Joe rolled his eyes. "Mr. Nolan sends notes home. Doesn't he send them to your Pa?"

Mitch grinned. "He sends them - I just don't deliver them."

Joe stopped and stared at his friend. "You don't give your Pa the teacher's notes?" He couldn't believe his ears.

"Nope - what Pa don't know won't hurt me," he laughed.

The boys had reached the school, and they made their way carefully among the children playing tag and jumping rope before school began. They carried the bucket up the steps and into the building. They set it down carefully without spilling a drop, and Joe replaced the dipper. Mr. Nolan had built up the fire in the big stove that stood in the center of the room, and the room was warm. Joe took off his jacket and sat down at his desk. Mitch went back outside to wait for Seth.

Seth walked up, hiding something under his jacket. Mitch ran up to him. "Did you bring it?"

Seth grinned. "Yeah, I made it last night. Pa had to work late so I was by myself in the barn." He took a metal can hidden under his jacket and showed it to Mitch. "I read about it in a book about fireworks. They called it a ground-rat."

Mitch took the firework and admired it. "We'll wait until Mr. Nolan is helping somebody, and then sneak it into the stove."

Seth laughed, anticipating the noise and reactions of his fellow students. "Too bad Joe dropped out - he'd love this."

Mitch looked up. "Joe's back at school today, but he's afraid of his Pa. We can't tell him." Seth put it under his jacket and the boys walked towards the school.

Mr. Nolan went to the door with the big bell in his hand. He rang it, and the younger children came running, sliding into their desks. The girls followed at a sedate pace while the older boys slumped inside and sat at the back. Mr. Nolan called the school to order and the day began. He was working with the youngest students with their primers and didn't see Seth slip out of his seat, open the stove door, and place the crude bomb inside. The boy returned to his place without making a sound, and when the teacher straightened up, he didn't realize that Seth had moved at all. Mr. Nolan made his way down the aisle, checking assignments and answering questions. He was next to Joe when the stove exploded.

 **...**

Charlie Hollister was loading supplies in the back of the wagon when he saw children running from the school. Some were screaming, and Charlie made out the words, "Mr. Nolan's on fire!" He dropped the roll of fencing and ran towards the school building. He could see the older girls guiding some of the younger ones into the yard, comforting them. Two boys were dragging Jacob Nolan from the building while another one carried an unconscious child. Charlie had to look twice to see that it was Joe. Some of the boy's hair had been burned off, and there were blisters coming up on his face.

Charlie took Joe from his rescuer's arms. "What happened?"

The boy shook his head. "I don't know. I was working on a set of problems at the board, and I heard an explosion. I turned around and the kids near the stove were on the floor. Their clothes were on fire, and they were screaming. Mr. Nolan was on top of Joe...we got the fire out and the girls are taking care of the little kids..."

Sheriff Coffee and Dr. Martin came up just then. While the Sheriff talked with the children to find out what had happened, Dr. Martin bent over Jacob Nolan. After checking the unconscious man, he motioned to three of the biggest students. "Boys, pick Mr. Nolan up carefully and take him up to my office. I can't do much for him here."

He turned to Charlie and checked Joe's pulse. "Take him on up to my office, Charlie. I want to check the rest of the kids."

Charlie carried Joe up the street to the Dr. Martin's office where he found Marian washing blood from the teacher's face.

"How is he?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know - it looks like he was hit with something hard. He's got a bad cut here." She turned Jacob's head with gentle hands and pressed a clean cloth against the cut.

Charlie lowered Joe to a cot, and, picking up a cloth, wet it and washed the boy's face and hands. Joe moaned a little, and Charlie spoke softly to him. "Joe, can you hear me? Can you wake up for me?"

Joe's eyes fluttered and then opened, and he reached out. "I want to go home. I want Mama and Papa and Hoss." He sounded like a much younger child, and Charlie hastened to reassure him.

"It'll be all right, boy. We'll let the doc take a look at you and I'll get you to your Pa."

Tears rose in the green eyes and spilled over. "No, now," Joe insisted.

Marian moved to Joe's side. "We'll get you home soon, Joe. Just lie quiet until Dr. Paul has a chance to check you over." She smoothed the hair back from his forehead and hummed softly. Joe murmured again, "I want Mama and Papa and Hoss," but he lay quietly.

Outside Mitch and Seth watched the door of the doctor's office from the safety of an alley. "Do you think Mr. Nolan and Joe are dead?" Mitch wondered.

"Don't say that," Seth almost cried. "It was an accident - I didn't know it would blow up the stove."


	7. Chapter 7

Abel was reading the paper when he heard the wagon roll in. A second later it sounded like someone was kicking the door, and he pulled himself to his feet and made his way over to the front door. Hop Sing was there before him, and both men fell back as Charlie Hollister carried Joe inside. Without a word, Hop Sing led the way up to Joe's bedroom, opening the door and throwing back the covers. Charlie laid the boy down and went back downstairs. Abel was waiting for him. "What happened?"

"Someone put a bomb in the stove at the school. Sheriff Coffee thinks it was meant to be a prank, but it blew up the stove, and Jacob Nolan and Joe got hurt. Some of the kids were burned a little. Dr. Martin saw Joe, and decided he'd be better off here than at his office. I got to get Mr. Cartwright." Charlie hurried out and Abel heard him tell a couple of hands to unload the wagon and take care of the horses while he rode off in search of Ben.

Abel made his way up the stairs slowly and painfully. He stood in the door of Joe's room, and saw that Hop Sing had just finished changing the boy into his nightshirt. He was looking at Joe's shirt and the holes made by flying metal and sparks. "Mama? Papa?" Joe moaned.

Abel moved into the room. "Hop Sing, Charlie's gone after Ben. I can sit with the boy while you get him some tea or broth."

Hop Sing nodded and left the room. Abel sat down in the chair next to the bed and took Joe's hand. "Now listen to me, lad, you're going to be all right. You've just had a blow to your head, but you're going to be fine."

"Papa?"

"No, son, it's Grandfather."

"Grandfather?" Joe's voice was high and thin, like a young child's, and the Captain was reminded of his Elizabeth when she was a small girl. This green - eyed rascal was very different from his quiet, blue - eyed daughter, but sick children shared a helplessness that touched Abel as he smoothed the hair off Joe's forehead. "I'm here, lad."

...

Ben and Adam finished carrying a load of supplies into the line shack, and stopped to rest and eat dinner. Ben looked over at his oldest son and felt a rush of pride. Adam was everything a father could want - intelligent, caring, handsome - and now he was to become a father himself. Ben smiled as Adam turned around with the coffeepot and filled their cups. Adam looked up at his father. "What?"

Ben shook his head. "Nothing, son. I'm just so glad to have you home."

Adam smiled. "I'm glad to be back, Pa."

Ben turned as Charlie galloped up. The horse was still moving as Charlie threw himself out of the saddle. "Mr. Cartwright!"

"What's wrong?" Ben steadied Charlie.

"It's Joe. He got hurt at school. I brought him home, but he's calling for you and Mrs. Cartwright and Hoss."

Ben grabbed the reins of Charlie's horse. "Has anyone gone for Paul?"

"Dr. Martin saw him before I brought him home."

Ben swung into the saddle, and galloped off towards the house. Adam looked at Charlie. "He was calling for Fran?"

Charlie shook his head. "No, Adam, he was calling for Miss Marie."

A shiver ran down Adam's spine. He put out the fire in the stove, and he and Charlie took the wagon back to the house.

...

The ride home seemed to take forever, and the horse was blown by the time Ben reached the house. He tossed the reins to a hand and ran up to Joe's room. Fran was sitting on the bed, holding Joe against her shoulder while Hop Sing spooned broth into his mouth. Abel was in the chair, holding Joe's hand and encouraging him to take the soup. "That's it, lad, that's a good lad," Ben heard him say. They looked up when he came into the room, and Hop Sing put the bowl and spoon down. Abel stood, and Ben picked Joe up. He sat down in the chair with the boy in his lap. The movement roused Joe, and he murmured, "Papa?"

"It's all right, boy, your Papa's here," Ben soothed. Hop Sing gave him the bowl, and Ben held it to Joe's lips. "Here now, drink for me."

Joe obediently swallowed the broth, and Ben held him until he fell asleep. He laid his son down and covered him. Hop Sing motioned to him from the door. He, Abel, and Fran were in the hall.

"He has a concussion, Mr. Cartwright, and we must wake him often. We cannot let him sleep too deeply."

Fran looked up at him. "I thought we could take turns sitting with him, Papa, maybe read to him, talk to him..."

"Thank you, dear, but I don't want to leave my boy." Ben went back to Joe's side.

"I will get Mr. Cartwright some coffee." Hop Sing went down to the kitchen, and Fran looked up at Abel.

"What should we do, Grandfather?" Fran asked. She felt helpless.

He put a comforting arm around her slim shoulders. "Don't worry, Fran. Joe will be all right."

...

Abel, Fran, Adam, and Hoss were gathered around the dinner table when they heard someone shout, "Hello, the house!"

"Stay here," Adam said to his grandfather and Fran, and he and Hoss stopped to get their guns before opening the door. It was Sheriff Coffee, and Adam invited him inside.

"How's Joe doing?" he asked.

"Pa's with him. He has to wake him every hour or so - Dr. Martin said it was dangerous for him to sleep too hard with a concussion. How's Mr. Nolan doing?"

Roy shook his head. "He still hasn't recovered consciousness, but it seems like he and Joe were hurt the worst. Some of the kids have minor burns, but Paul gave them some salve and said they should be all right. They were scared more than anything."

"Do you know what caused the explosion?" Hoss asked.

"Yeah, that's why I wanted to talk to Joe," Roy said. "I found the pieces of a tin can - it looks like someone made a small bomb and put it in the stove. I hate to think one of the kids would do it, but I thought Joe might know something about it."

Adam and Hoss exchanged a worried look. "Pa told Joe he wouldn't put up with anymore nonsense, and Joe's been out of school the past couple of days so he hasn't been able to get into any trouble. Pa worked him pretty hard before sending him back to school," Hoss volunteered.

"I don't mean I think Joe had something to do with it - I just wondered if he saw anyone put it in the stove. His desk is right next to it."

Adam was relieved. "I'm not sure Joe's conscious enough to tell you anything, Roy, but I'll check with Pa and see if you can talk to him."

Adam went to Joe's room where he found Ben smoothing Joe's hair back and talking to him. "It's all right, boy, your Pa's here." Adam hesitated to interrupt him, but he must have made some small sound because Ben looked up. "What is it, son?"

"Roy Coffee's here. He'd like to talk to Joe, find out if he saw anything since his desk is next to the stove."

Ben looked down at Joe. "Do you feel like talking to Sheriff Coffee, Joe?"

Adam heard a drowsy "yeah" from Joe, and Ben nodded. He went to the head of the stairs and motioned for Roy to come up. They entered Joe's bedroom quietly. The curtains were drawn and a lamp burned low. A cup of broth sat on top of the stove, and a tray with Ben's uneaten supper was on the floor beside the chair.

Roy moved close to Joe. The boy's eyes didn't look right to him, and his face was pale under its tan. "Joe, it's Sheriff Coffee. Can you answer a question for me, son?"

Joe nodded. "When you were at school this morning, did you see anyone go near the stove?"

Joe shook his head slowly, and then asked, "Where's Mama? I want Mama." His voice was high and thin.

Roy flinched, and patted Ben's shoulder. "I'll keep the boy in my prayers, Ben. I'm sorry I bothered you."

Ben barely noticed Adam and Roy leaving. He took Joe's hand and bent over him.

As Roy and Adam descended the stairs, Adam asked, "Do you have any idea who might have put the bomb in the stove?"

Roy shook his head. "No, but I've got to find out soon. I think it was foolishness that went wrong, but Lewis Adams and some of his crowd are saying that it was a Chinaman's trick and a Chinaman must have slipped into the school last night and put it in the stove. Things are getting ugly, Adam, and unless Mr. Nolan wakes up or Joe recovers enough to tell me who might have done it...well, I'm worried." He looked around and saw that Fran and Abel were still at the table. "You might want to keep your family away from town right now. And Hop Sing...I doubt if anyone would try to come out here to get him, but he needs to stay away from town for now."

Adam was concerned, but he smiled as if there were nothing wrong, and Roy saw Fran watching them. "Thank you for coming out, Roy. Let us know what we can do to help." They shook hands and Roy left.

"Is anything wrong?" Fran asked as Adam came back to the table.

"No, sweetheart, everything is fine." He exchanged a look with his grandfather, and Abel turned the conversation to general things about the ranch.

No one wanted to spend the evening in the great room after supper - not when their hearts and minds were upstairs with Joe. They gathered briefly for family prayer, and Adam led them in praying for Joe and Mr. Nolan. "O Lord God, we come to You for help and succor. You have afflicted Jacob Nolan and Joe. Help us to understand that You mean well. Give us grace to bear our brother's affliction with patience and strength. Bless us, O Father, and restore Mr. Nolan and Joe to health. Do not forsake us, but give us an assurance of Your loving Kingdom. In the name of Your Holy Son Jesus Christ. Amen."

Hoss and Adam said goodnight to Abel as Fran kissed his cheek, and then everyone went to their bedrooms with Hoss, Fran, and Adam stopping by Joe's room. As they came in, Fran heard Joe asking Ben, "Where's Mama? Why doesn't she come? Doesn't she know I need her?"

Ben's voice broke as he answered, "I'm here, boy. You're going to be all right."

Fran sat down on the bed beside Joe and took his hand.

Joe looked up at her. "Mama?"

Before she thought about what she was doing, Fran answered him. "It's all right, darling, I'm here." She kissed Joe's forehead, eyes, and cheeks, and the boy smiled.

"I knew you'd come, Mama." He shut his eyes, and Fran looked at Ben.

"I'll let him rest a few minutes before I wake him. Go eat your supper and rest - I'll stay here. You need a break - go with Adam."

Ben stood up as Adam picked up his tray, and the two men went downstairs while Fran took Ben's place in the chair and held Joe's hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Hop Sing brought Ben a warm plate and poured him a cup of coffee. Ben stared at the food before him, and then hid his face in his hands. Adam reached out and put a hand on his father's shoulder. "Joe's going to be all right, Pa. He's a tough little nut."

"I know," Ben sighed. He leaned back in his chair and exhaled. He picked up his fork and began to eat.

Upstairs Fran rubbed Joe's shoulder gently, and called, "Joe, dear, wake up for me, please."

The boy roused and stared at her, seeming to see her clearly for the first time since Charlie had brought him home. "Fran?" He looked around. "Where's Mama? I thought she was here."

Fran smiled. "She may have come to you in your dreams, dear. Those we love and who love us are never far away."

...

It was late. Ben, Hoss, and Abel had gone to bed, and Adam was getting ready to relieve Fran when he thought he heard someone outside. He moved quietly down the stairs and looked through the window in the office alcove. No one was there, and Adam stood still and listened.

Hop Sing was in his room off the kitchen when he heard a knock on the kitchen door. He got up and looked through the peephole. Two figures stood outside, and he recognized Kam Lee, the apothecary. Hop Sing opened the door, and before he could ask, Kam Lee said, "Chinatown is on fire."

"What-" Hop Sing began to ask, but Kam Lee interrupted him.

"I do not know how many of our people managed to get away. I saw a few shot down in the street as they fled the fire, but I was not able to help them. We managed to come here. The Cartwright family has long been a friend to the Chinese, and we hoped to find sanctuary." Kam Lee indicated his companion. "We are tired," he added.

Hop Sing opened the door and led his friends into the kitchen. As he lit lamps and stirred up the fire in the stove, Kam Lee filled a basin with water. His companion sank into a chair, too tired to stand. Hop Sing went to his room and gathered cloths and salve.

There was a noise, and the three looked around to see Adam standing in the door. "One moment," Hop Sing said to his friends as he motioned Adam back into the dining room. "I heard something..." Adam began.

Hop Sing held up a finger for him to be quiet. "I will speak to your father in the morning, Adam, but there is trouble and my friends need my help now."

Adam moved into the room and bowed to Kam Lee. "You did right to come here." He picked up a cloth, soaked it in the basin, and began to wipe soot from the face of Kam Lee's companion. To his surprise, it was Su Ling, Kam Lee's assistant. She was barely conscious, but the water's coolness roused her. She opened her eyes and looked up at Adam. "You're safe," he assured her.

"She is exhausted," Kam Lee told them. "She inhaled much smoke before she was able to escape. She needs rest."

"Take her to my room, Adam," Hop Sing said.

Adam washed her face and hands, and lifted her into his arms. He carried her to Hop Sing's bed and laid her down. After removing her slippers, he bathed her feet and covered her.

He returned to the kitchen and asked, "Kam Lee, what happened?"

"It was Lewis Adams and his friends. He was a follower of Andrew Fulmer, and, after Fulmer's death, he began to speak out against all those in Virginia City who are not white. Since the bomb went off in the school, he has accused the Chinese of placing it in the stove. Earlier tonight he and a group of his friends entered Chinatown. They were carrying torches, and they set the restaurant on fire first, then the laundry. Su Ling had delivered herbs to a patient, and she ran to find me." He hesitated and then said, "You should know, Adam Cartwright, that your father's friend, Sheriff Roy Coffee, was shot trying to stop Adams. I do not know if he lives."

Adam's face was pale in the lamplight. "I'll get Pa – he'll want to know about this now.

Adam took off his slippers and moved noiselessly up the stairs. He didn't want to disturb Fran or Joe when he woke his father. He made his way to Ben's bedroom at the end of the hall, and shook his father gently by the shoulder.

Ben sat up, instantly awake. "Is Joe worse?"

Adam shook his head. "There's been trouble in town. Lewis Adams and his gang shot Roy and set fire to Chinatown. Kam Lee and Su Ling escaped. They're here now."

"All right, son, I'll be down in a minute." Adam left, and Ben got up and dressed quickly. He went downstairs where he found Hop Sing putting salve on a burn on Kam Lee's hand.

"Kam Lee, Adam told me there was trouble. You and your friends are welcome here, of course. Are you hurt bad?" Ben asked.

"The burn is not a serious one," he said. "I am grateful for your hospitality, Ben Cartwright."

"Pa, Kam Lee says that Roy was shot. I want to go into town, see if there's anything I can do," Adam said.

Ben looked worried. "I'll go with you..."

Adam shook his head. "I don't know what I'll find, and it's better that you stay here with Joe and Fran, Hoss and Grandfather. Besides, it's easier for one man to slip into town than two. I'll find Roy, bring him here if he's hurt."

Ben started to object, but he recognized the logic and agreed to let Adam go alone.

 **...**

The sun was rising when Adam rode into Virginia City, and few men were in the street. As he rode through what had been a thriving business district, he saw only the charred remains of buildings. The fire had spread from Chinatown and claimed a brothel and saloon as well. Adam pulled Sport to a stop when he saw Clem Foster, Roy's deputy, walking towards him. He moved slowly, as if he were almost too tired to take another step.

"Adam."

"We heard there was trouble in town," Adam explained. "I wanted to see if there was anything I could do."

Clem was silent as he took in what Adam said. "It was Adams and his gang. We got the fire under control - kept it from burning down the whole town, but...he shot Roy."

Adam dreaded the answer but he had to ask the question. "Where's Roy now?"

"I got him over to Doc Martin's, but he's not hurt bad enough to stay there. Adams was waiting for people to run out of the buildings and he and a couple of his men shot them down - killed a little girl." Clem's voice broke and he was silent.

Adam gave him a minute to get himself under control. "Where are they now - the ones who were hurt?"

Clem took a deep breath. "The doc went out to them...he and Mrs. Martin helped them get to his office. Between people being burned and shot...the doc's got his hands full."

"I thought I'd take Roy out to the Ponderosa if he can travel. We can put him in Joe's old nursery until he's well."

For the first time since Roy had been wounded, Clem felt a little weight come off his shoulders. "That'd be good, Adam. Roy's got no one but me to take care of him here in town, and I need to see about all this..." He waved his hand in the general direction of the burned buildings.

"Is there anything I can do to help you here?" Adam asked.

Clem shrugged. "I don't know yet. We can't go in to check any of the buildings until they cool down some."

Adam nodded. "I'll get Roy then." He left Clem and led Sport over to the doctor's office. As he tied Sport to the hitching rail, a man came around the corner. It was Lewis Adams, and he seemed to be alone.

"Well, if it isn't one of the high and mighty Cartwrights," Adams sneered.

Adam felt a bolt of cold, white anger. "You shot Roy or you had him shot," he accused.

"I heard Martin was fixing him up. I guess I'll have to finish the job. Virginia City needs a sheriff who'll keep the town American." Adams took a step towards the office with his hand on his gun.

Adam said, "I wouldn't if I were you."

Adams grinned. "But you're not me, Cartwright." He drew and Adam drew, and there was a loud blast as the two guns fired almost simultaneously. The following silence was deafening. The two men stared at each other, and then Adams slumped to the ground, dead.

There was a commotion at the door and Paul Martin came out of his office. "What happened?" He saw the man lying in the street and bent over him. Clem came running up, his gun drawn.

Adam had holstered his gun as Paul completed his examination. He looked up at Clem and shook his head.

"Adams," Clem said in disgust. "What happened, Adam?"

"He said he was going into Paul's office to kill Roy. We drew and I was faster." Adam looked down at the man he'd just killed and shook his head. It was such a waste of life.

There was a sound behind them, and they turned to see Roy staggering outside, one arm around Marian Martin's shoulders and his gun in the other one.

Paul looked angry. "What are you doing up? You're supposed to stay still."

"I'm still the sheriff," Roy said. He looked down at the dead man and then at Adam. "You all right, son?"

Adam nodded. "I came to see about you, Roy, and to take you out to the Ponderosa until you're better."

Roy said, "I'm fine," as Paul said, "That's a good idea. Marian will get him a couple of opium pills for the pain. He can't ride, though. Did you bring a buggy?" As he spoke, Roy's legs gave way, and Paul and Adam caught him and eased him down to the ground.

"I'll help you get him back inside, and then I'll go rent a buggy from the livery," Adam said.

Paul shook his head. "Take ours, and leave Sport for me. I'll bring him out later today. I want to see how Joe's doing."

Adam agreed, and went to hitch up the doctor's horse to the buggy. In a few minutes Roy had been bundled into a blanket and was settled next to Adam in the buggy. The two men rode past the ruins of Chinatown, and Roy shook his head when he saw them but didn't say anything. The drive was a quiet one, and they had almost reached the ranch when Roy spoke up. "Adam, you're a good man, and you're young. I know you've never killed anyone before - never had to - and I know you being the kind of man you are - well, you'll be worried over it later, but I want you to think about something I was told when I was a youngster: Never think about what or who you had to kill. Think about what you allowed to live."

It was a long speech for Roy, and, in his wounded state, it seemed to take all his strength. Adam just nodded, but he would remember Roy's words later, and they would comfort him.


	9. Chapter 9

That evening Ben carried Joe downstairs and set him in his chair at the table. Presents were piled next to his plate and Hop Sing brought in a chocolate cake. Joe looked at the candles on the cake. "But my birthday's passed," he said. "I'm ten already."

"You were too ill to celebrate it," Ben reminded him, "so we're going to have your party now."

Joe looked around the table. Pa, Grandfather, Hoss, Adam, Fran, and Hop Sing were all smiling at him, and he smiled back - happy to be out of bed and out of his room, at least for a little while. He reached for his presents and opened one. It was a book, and he opened it. The pages were blank, and he looked up at Fran.

"It's a journal, Joe."

Joe smiled. "It's just like Adam's and Hoss's. Now I can write in a book, too."

He opened his next gift. It was a Bible with his name written on it in gilt. He opened the cover and found written on the flyleaf, _To Joseph Francis Cartwright on the occasion of his tenth birthday From Benjamin Morgan Cartwright_. "Thank you, Pa."

Ben smiled. "Adam and Hoss got their Bibles when they turned ten."

Grandfather handed Joe a neat package. "Thank you, Grandfather," he said and opened it to find a copy of _The Man in the Iron Mask_. He looked up at Abel and smiled. "It's by Alexandre Dumas. Adam read _The Three Musketeers_ to us before he went off to school."

"That was almost five years ago, Joe. You remember that?" Adam was surprised.

Joe nodded. "Yeah, I really liked it when you read to us at night." He picked up the book. "You can read this one to us. You can start tonight." He smiled at Adam hopefully, and everyone laughed.

"I like reading to you, Joe, and I'll be glad to start the book when you're better."

"I hope you'll enjoy it, lad." Abel was happy with Joe's reception to his gift. Adam had suggested the book, and he'd taken his grandson's advice although he hadn't been certain at the time.

There were two oddly shaped packages left, and Joe reached for them. He opened one and found a leather collar. He frowned, puzzled, and opened the next one to find a leash. "What are these for?"

Hoss grinned, and pulled a puppy out of his shirt. "Happy birthday, punkin."

Joe's green eyes shone as he reached across for the little dog. "Is he for me? What's his name?"

"Yeah, he's yours, Joe, and you can name him anything you want," Hoss told him.

Joe stroked the puppy's head. "I'm going to call him D'Artagnan."

Hoss, Adam, and Ben blinked, but Fran laughed. "That's a wonderful name, dear."

Ben reached for the puppy. "You can play with the puppy later, son. Let's eat this good supper Hop Sing's prepared and then have some of your cake."

Joe reluctantly surrendered the dog, and allowed Hop Sing to wipe his hands off. Ben put the puppy in its crate and moved it next to Joe. "You can watch - um, D'Artagnan - while you eat.

He sat down at the head of the table, and served their plates and passed them. Hop Sing had made Joe's favorite foods for supper, and the boy ate heartily. For once Hoss didn't comment on Joe's lack of appetite.

Ben cut slices of the cake and passed them. He offered the first piece to Joe who handed it to Abel. "Here, Grandfather, you should have the first piece."

"Thank you, lad, but it's your birthday. The first piece belongs to you."

Joe shook his head. "I was talking to Fran, and she said that the oldest person present is served first. That's good manners." He smiled sweetly at Abel who accepted the cake.

Joe looked at his father. "Pa, you're next."

"Thank you, son," Ben said while Fran resolved to have a private talk with her young brother - in - law about discussing age with his elders.

As he swallowed the last bite of his cake, Ben thanked Hop Sing for their delicious meal. "I wonder if Roy's awake. He might enjoy some of that cake."

"Roy?" Fran asked.

"Sheriff Coffee," Ben told her. "You met him at the depot when you, Adam, and Captain Stoddard arrived home."

"Yes, I remember," Fran said. "I didn't know he was here."

Adam cleared his throat, and Ben realized that Fran didn't know about the burning of Chinatown or that her husband had gone into town.

"Yes, well..." Ben's voice died away, and he suggested that they have family prayer before he carried Joe back upstairs.

Fran began to clear the dining table, and carried the dishes into the kitchen. A stranger sat at the kitchen table with Hop Sing, and Fran stopped in surprise. "Oh, Hop Sing, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had a guest," she said.

Both men rose, and Hop Sing introduced her. "Mrs. Adam, I would like you to meet Kam Lee, the apothecary. Kam Lee, this is Mrs. Adam Cartwright."

Fran bowed her head slightly. "I'm happy to meet you, Kam Lee."

"It is good to meet you, Mrs. Adam Cartwright. Ben Cartwright has been kind to provide my assistant, Su Ling, and me with sanctuary."

"Sanctuary?" Fran asked.

Kam Lee nodded. "Yes, Chinatown was burned last night, and Sheriff Coffee was shot. Adam Cartwright went into town early this morning and brought Sheriff Coffee here to recover. While he was there, he crossed paths with the man responsible for trying to drive the Chinese out of Virginia City and killed him. My people are very grateful to the Cartwright family for their protection."

Fran was stunned. She had no idea that Adam had gone to town, much less that he'd been in a fight. She muttered something about being pleased to meet Kam Lee and went back into the dining room. The men had moved to the great room, and Joe was lying on the settee, his new puppy in his lap. Ben smiled when he saw her. "There you are, darling. Now we can start."

She took her seat next to Adam, and was quiet while Ben read a passage from the Bible, and then prayed, thanking God for watching over their family and, most especially, for Joe's recovery. When it was over, Ben stood and bent to lift Joe. "Oh, Pa, can't I stay up a little longer? Adam could read from my new book."

"Well..." Ben hesitated.

Adam went over to the sideboard and picked up the novel. "I can read a chapter, Pa. It's nice to have things back to normal." He sat down, opened the book, and began to read aloud.

Fran didn't hear a word. For the first time, she wondered about the man she'd married. _How could Adam have gone to town without a word to her? More than that, he'd gotten into some kind of fight with the man who'd burned down a section of Virginia City, and he'd come back and acted as if everything were normal._ She looked at him from under her lashes, and was struck by the fact that he seemed as usual. _Had he really killed a man that morning?_ Lost in her thoughts she was surprised when Adam closed the book, and reached for her hand. They stood as Ben lifted Joe into his arms. As he passed them, Joe reached out to hug Adam and kiss her good night.

"Good night, Fran, thank you for my journal."

"Good night, Joe." They followed Ben upstairs and went to their own room. When Adam shut the door, Fran turned to him. "Did you go to town this morning?"

Adam sighed, "Yes. How did you find out?"

"I met Kam Lee when I was clearing the table for Hop Sing. He said you killed a man this morning." In spite of her determination to be calm, Fran's voice shook.

Adam reached out to pull her into his arms, but Fran backed away. "Tell me what happened, Adam." Her voice was becoming shrill, and she stopped, took a deep breath, and forced herself to be calm.

Adam took a turn around the room, and then sat down in the chair. "Last night or rather early this morning Kam Lee and Su Ling came to the ranch. Kam Lee told me that a man named Lewis Adams and his gang had set Chinatown on fire and shot Roy when he tried to stop them. I went into town to see if I could help Roy. While I was there, I ran into Lewis Adams, and he was going to kill Roy. I had to stop him, Fran. He drew his gun on me, and...I was faster. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you."

Fran was silent. Adam waited nervously for her to say something, but when she didn't, he stood up and walked around the room again.

Fran went to the dresser and took her hair down. She shook it free of her snood, and began to brush it out. Adam came up behind her and reached for the hair brush. "Stop," Fran said. Her voice was low and quiet.

"I knew you'd be upset - that's why I didn't say anything," Adam stepped away from her.

"I'm upset because you didn't tell me anything. You went into town - into danger and didn't tell me. You fought a man who might have killed you and didn't tell me. Did you stop to think what would happen to us - our child and me - if you were killed?" Fran was angry, and her voice was low and quiet.

Adam hadn't thought about his wife and child at all when he fought Lewis Adams, and his silence said more to Fran than words. She undressed in silence and put on her nightgown. Adam watched her climb into bed and turn on her side away from him.

"Fran, honey, I know you're angry, but Roy's family. Kam Lee didn't know if he was alive - I had to go for him. And Adams - he was there when I turned around. He was going to go into Paul's clinic and kill him. There was no time to think - I had to act. I had to shoot-" Adam's voice shook, and Fran turned to face him.

The young man sat on the edge of the bed with his head down, and Fran sat up and reached out for him. She pulled his head against her shoulder. "All right. You did what you felt you had to do, but next time you'll tell me. I won't find out from a strange man sitting at the table in Hop Sing's kitchen."

"Yes, ma'am." Adam shifted and took Fran in his arms, kissing her deeply.


	10. Chapter 10

Su Ling was washing the breakfast dishes when Fran came down. She started when she saw the strange woman at the dishpan. Su Ling turned and gave a slight bow. "Good morning, Mrs. Adam. I am Su Ling, Kam Lee's assistant. Mr. Cartwright has been gracious enough to give us shelter here."

Fran returned the bow. "Good morning, Su Ling." Before she could say anything more, Su Ling said, "If you will go to the dining room, Mrs. Adam, I will bring you tea and toast."

"That's very kind, Su Ling, but you don't need to wait on me," Fran said.

"Hop Sing says that you are expecting a child, and you need to rest. He said that you have been caring for Joseph, and have neglected yourself. The boy is better now, and-"

"We've all cared for Joe, Su Ling, and I'm perfectly healthy," Fran interrupted.

"Yes, Mrs. Adam. If you will go to the dining table, I will bring your breakfast." Su Ling smiled, and Fran realized that she had met someone as strong willed as herself. She gave in, smiled, and returned to the dining room. Abel was seated and tried to stand when he saw Fran.

"Good morning, darling. Did you rest well?"

"Yes, thank you, Grandfather." Su Ling came in just then with a tray. She placed oatmeal and toast on the table along with the teapot and coffeepot. The Captain poured himself a cup of coffee while Fran poured cups of Hop Sing's herbal tea for both of them. They toasted each other, and then Abel swallowed his tea in a two gulps. He made a face and Fran laughed.

...

That evening the leaders of Virginia City's Chinatown gathered in a clearing on the Ponderosa. Kam Lee and Hop Sing welcomed the men. "My employer, Ben Cartwright, has offered us sanctuary here until we rebuild in Virginia City."

Lee Sing, Hop Sing's uncle, stood up. "It is very kind of Ben Cartwright, but I must ask if we want to rebuild here? We have never been welcomed by all. There was Andrew Fulmer and his campaign, America for Americans, and then his follower, Lewis Adams. Both men are dead, but they led others who believed as they did. Many of their followers remain."

"If we do not rebuild here where shall we go?" Kam Lee asked.

"We could go to San Francisco or Seattle," suggested another man.

"Do you believe we would find a welcome there?" Lee Sing asked.

There was silence, and then Hop Sing spoke up. "The truth is, we will always be separate, but I believe that we have a future here in Virginia City. It is true that Andrew Fulmer and Lewis Adams attacked us. It is also true that the Sheriff acted on our behalf. It is true that we find help and support from another white man, Ben Cartwright. He has wealth, but he has much to lose as well and still he helps us, defends us when necessary."

Kam Lee added, "Hop Sing has named only two good men. There are many others who shop in our stores, eat at the restaurant, use the laundry - we have prospered here."

Again there was silence as the other men considered their words. Finally one asked, "What do you suggest we do?"

Hop Sing had been certain that this question would be asked, and he'd thought about his answer for a long time. "I say we rebuild in Virginia City. I have spoken to Mr. Cartwright, and he will sell us the lumber and give us time to pay him for it. His son, Adam, has offered to design new buildings for us, and help us build them. Our businesses will be as they were, and we will live above or in back of them as we did before."

Kam Lee said, "I believe we should accept Ben Cartwright's offer. Hop Sing is correct when he says that we shall always be separate from the white community, but that does not mean that we shall not be a valuable part of Virginia City."

Lee Sing said, "Hop Sing and Kam Lee have given us much to consider. I suggest that we meet here again in two nights time and make our decision as a community."

The other men nodded and stood to leave. Hop Sing and Kam Lee watched them go and then returned to the house. Ben and Adam were waiting for them. "Did you tell the leaders of Chinatown of our offer?" Ben asked.

Hop Sing answered, "We did, Mr. Cartwright, and they will take two days to consider it."

"What will they do in the meantime?" Adam asked.

Hop Sing and Kam Lee looked at each other. "Tomorrow we go to our businesses and homes to salvage what we can. I have agreed to provide food and water for the workers," Hop Sing said.

"Of course," Ben agreed. "Take what you need from our-"

Hop Sing was shaking his head. "That is very kind of you, Mr. Cartwright, but Lee Sing told me that there were stores left from the fire, and he would like me to use them first."

"That makes sense," Ben sighed, "but don't forget you have friends here, Hop Sing."

...

The next day Kam Lee rode a borrowed horse into Virginia City. Although it was dawn, he could see people already at work in the ruins of Chinatown. Men, women, and children were sifting through the remains of buildings, looking for anything that might have survived the fire. The devastation had been complete, and there were few tools, supplies, and family mementos that had escaped the flames.

Kam Lee went to the site of his apothecary and began to move timbers to one side. It was hard, dirty work, but he found solace in activity. He uncovered a mortar and pestle, and put them aside. _It is a sign that I must rebuild here and continue my practice,_ he thought, and he knew how he would vote the next evening.

He heard a throat clear behind him, and he turned. Two small white boys stood watching him. "Yes," he asked. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Mitch Devlin and Seth Green stood staring at him. The man had kind eyes and a gentle expression. Maybe he would understand but maybe not. Seth's nerves broke, and he turned and ran away. Mitch faced the man and swallowed. His voice shook when he spoke. "I'm real sorry about what happened here, Mister. I thought maybe I could help you clean up."

"You are very kind, young man," Kam Lee said, "but you are not strong enough for this part of the clean up. Hop Sing is coming in later - you might be able to help him."

Mitch thanked the man and left, resolving to return. He walked home, and went to work chopping wood. He'd set his own punishment, and worked to exhaustion everyday. Still, his dreams came and were frightening, filled with screams and visions of Mr. Nolan with his clothes on fire. Mitch had heard that the teacher had recovered consciousness, but guilt ate at him until he couldn't sleep or eat. He didn't know it, but his parents were worried about him. His mother, Maeve, was afraid he was sickening with some fever, while Mike was sure that Mitch had had something to do with the bomb at school.

When he heard the sound of sawing outside, Mike went to the window and looked out to see Mitch hard at work. The boy had chopped two cords of wood that week, and showed no signs of stopping. Mike poured himself another cup of coffee, and went out to his son. "You're doing a good job there."

"Thanks, Pa," Mitch mumbled.

"I don't think I've ever seen you work so hard," Mike commented.

Mitch stopped sawing and looked at his father.

"You got anything you want to tell me?" Mike asked.

More than anything Mitch wanted to say yes, and climb into his father's lap as he had when he was small. Then he'd been able to tell his father anything, and Mike had been able to make everything better. But this was too serious - Mr. Nolan and Joe had been hurt and a gang of men had used the school trouble as an excuse to burn down Chinatown. He lowered his eyes, shook his head, and continued to work.

Mike watched his son, and then asked in a gentle voice, "Mitch, do you have anything you _ought_ to tell me?"

Mitch let go of the saw and ran to bury his head in his father's chest. "Oh, Pa," he sobbed, "it was us - me and Seth - it was all our fault, but we never meant for any of it to happen."

Mike held his boy close, and then, when his tears continued to fall, picked him up and carried him into the house. Maeve came running. "What happened? Did he cut himself with that old saw?"

Mike shook his head, and carried Mitch into the parlor, sitting down with the boy in his lap. He let him cry a little longer, and then pulled him up straight. "All right, son, stop crying and tell me what's wrong."

Mitch gulped and gasped, trying for self control, but unable to manage it. Maeve wiped her son's face with her handkerchief. "Hush now, darling, your Pa and me will fix everything," she soothed.

Mitch cried harder at her words. "You can't - not this time. It's too bad." He buried his face in his father's shoulder.

Maeve straightened up and looked at her husband. "Whatever can the boy mean? What could he have possibly done-" she had a sudden thought, and her hands went to her cheeks. She took a deep breat, and, putting her hand on Mitch's shoulders, pulled him out his father's lap, and bent to look him in the eyes.

"Stop crying now, Mitchell Michael Patrick Devlin, and tell me what it is you've done that's so bad your Pa and me can't fix it." Her tone was stern, and Mitch responded to it. He took a deep breath, swiped at the tears on his face and said, "It was Seth and me. His Pa got him a book about fireworks, and we found instructions in the back on how to make one - a ground-rat. You take a tin can and some gunpowder and you-"

"Stop right there, boy. I don't want to know how you made it - I want to know what you did with it after you made it." Maeve gave her son a little shake, and Mitch continued.

"Well, I got the can, and Seth made it while his Pa was away. We put it in the stove - it was supposed to make a loud noise and scare everybody, but it blew up and Mr. Nolan and Joe got hurt real bad. Then somebody said that a Chinaman must have put it in there and those men burned down Chinatown and shot Sheriff Coffee." He paused for a breath. "Me and Seth went over there early this morning to see if we could help clean up, but this nice Chinese man told me I wasn't strong enough yet to help him. He said Hop Sing was coming later, and maybe I could help him."

Exhausted, Mitch leaned back against his father and waited. Maeve took a turn around the room and then another one. Finally she stopped and let out her breath. "We have to tell the Sheriff what happened."

"Mama, no! He'll put me and Seth in jail!" Mitch gasped.

"Son, you've been punishing yourself ever since it happened," Maeve pointed out. "A little jail time will make no difference. Mike, go hitch up the buggy. Sheriff Coffee is out at the Ponderosa. We'll all ride out there and see him first."

"Then what?" Mike asked.

"Then we come back here and do what we do when any of our neighbors need help. You'll and Mitch will go over and help out in Chinatown while I bake for them." Maeve had put on her cape and was tying her bonnet strings as she spoke.

Mike and Mitch moved fast, and by the time she'd put a pie in a basket, picked up her reticule and gloves, and locked the front door, they'd brought the buggy around, and the family was off.

The ride out to the Ponderosa was a quiet one. Mitch was still wiping away a stray tear or two while his parents were thinking of what they could say to Ben Cartwright. His son had been seriously injured, after all.

When they reached the ranch, they found Hop Sing loading a wagon with a few supplies. "Good morning, Hop Sing," Maeve called.

Hop Sing stopped what he was doing and came over to the wagon. "Good morning, Mrs. Devlin," he said as he helped her down.

"Mrs. Adam and Captain Stoddard are inside. Joe is upstairs in his room, but he is awake and would welcome a visit, I think," he added when he saw Mitch.

"How about Sheriff Coffee?" Mike asked.

"Sheriff Coffee is upstairs in the small guest room," Hop Sing told them. "He is awake and has had his breakfast. Su Ling is helping him clean up, but he should be presentable soon. Dr. Martin has instructed that he stay in bed for a few days."

"May I see him?" Mike asked.

"Yes, but he must stay calm," Hop Sing said. "Dr. Martin was most insistent."

"I'll see that he stays calm," Maeve assured him, and the Devlins went into the house.


	11. Chapter 11

Paul helped Harry Nolan stand. The teacher took a few slow steps with Paul holding his arm. "How does that feel, Harry?"

"Good to move around," the younger man muttered. He made it to the armchair and Paul helped him sit down.

There was a knock on the door, and Marian opened it to find Mike and Mitch Devlin standing there. "Good afternoon, Marian," Mike said. "We were wondering how Mr. Nolan was doing."

"Paul just helped him get up. He's doing better," she said.

"Do you think he could have visitors?" Mike asked.

Marian hesitated. "Let me ask Paul."

They stayed at the door and heard her murmur to Paul. Then Paul opened the door. "Hello, Mike. It'll be good for Harry to have a visitor, but don't stay too long."

Mike hesitated. "Mitch has something to tell Mr. Nolan."

Paul looked down at Mitch who was studying his shoes. "Is this about the explosion at school?"

Mitch looked up at the doctor and then down at his shoes "Yes, sir, it is. It was me and Seth. We told Sheriff Coffee, and he said I had to tell Mr. Nolan and apologize. And if there was anything he wanted me to do I was to do it." He stole a quick look at Dr. Martin, and wasn't surprised to see a frown on the man's face. The doctor opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, then thought better of it, and stepped back, opening the door wider.

The Devlins came in and stood in front of Mr. Nolan.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Nolan," Mitch said.

The teacher looked at Mitch, and nodded.

Mitch took a deep breath. "Pa and me came by to see how you're doing, Mr. Nolan."

Harry was silent, and Mitch took a deep breath. _Better get it over with,_ he thought. "Mr. Nolan, I'm real sorry you got hurt. It was me and... _no, I can't tell on Seth_...it was me. It was a firecracker and it was just supposed to make a loud bang and scare the girls. We...I didn't know it would blow up the stove. I told Sheriff Coffee. He said I should do anything you want me to do..." The words petered out, and Mitch fell silent, waiting to see what his teacher would say.

There was an awkward silence, and then Harry Nolan said, "Was Seth involved, too?"

Mitch stared down at the floor. Mike squeezed his shoulder, and he mumbled, "Yessir."

"How about Joe Cartwright?" Mr. Nolan asked.

Mitch shook his head quickly. "Oh, no, sir. Joe wasn't in school when we planned it, and then before I could tell him about it, he said that his Pa had told him he couldn't be involved in anymore foolishness. Joe didn't know anything about it."

Harry considered the boy's words, and then closed his eyes. "Thank you for telling me, Mitch. I'm tired and I need to rest."

Mitch looked up at his father, and Mike put a hand on his shoulder and they backed away. "What should I do now, Pa?"

Mike shook his head. "Nothing, son. You've done what you could for now."

...

It was night, and Paul had helped Harry back to bed. He lay there, thinking over Mitch's confession that afternoon. There was a sound outside, and Harry Nolan opened his eyes to see a small figure climbing through the window of his room. His lamp was turned down low, but he recognized Seth Green. The child moved quietly towards him. "Seth."

"Mr. Nolan, I'm so sorry." The boy began to sob, and, in spite of himself, Harry felt sorry for him. He put a hand out to Seth, and the boy came to him. "It was supposed to be funny. It was just supposed to make a loud noise, not explode the stove." He buried his face in his teacher's shoulder, and Harry rubbed his back until he was calmer. As he sniffed and wiped his nose with his sleeve, Harry asked, "Where's your father, Seth?"

The boy shrugged. "He travels a lot for his job, Mr. Nolan."

They both jumped as the door swung open, and Paul and Marian Martin stood in the doorway with a lamp. "Seth? What are you doing here, son?"

Seth sniffed and was quiet. Harry glanced at him, and spoke up, "Seth just wanted to see how I was doing."

"Does your mother know where you are?" Marian asked.

Seth shook his head, and Paul said, "Well, it's too late for you to be out. Come with me and I'll take you home."

Seth followed the doctor out, and Marian came into the room. She adjusted the covers on Harry's bed. "Guilty conscience?" she asked.

"Yes," He shook his head, "Mitch and Seth...you know if those boys put half as much thought into their studies as they do into their pranks, they'd be at the top of their classes."


	12. Chapter 12

"Where are you going with those baskets?" Adam asked as he entered the kitchen.

"I'm taking them out to the families staying on the Ponderosa until Chinatown is rebuilt," Fran told him as she covered the last basket. She smiled up at him. "You're designing the buildings, your father is supplying most of the lumber - I want to do something, too. I spoke with Hop Sing and we agreed that this was the most practical thing I could do to help."

There was a knock on the kitchen door, and Curly opened it. "The buggy is ready for you, Mrs. Adam. I'll get those baskets." He picked up two of the baskets and left.

"Fran, I don't want you going out alone," Adam said. "It isn't safe. Some people are angry that we're helping the Chinese. Andrew Fulmer and Lewis Adams had friends and followers who may cause trouble." There was a step behind him, and he turned to see his grandfather and Joe.

"We're going with Fran," Captain Stoddard told him, "and young Joseph here will be our guide."

Joe stepped out from behind the Captain and grinned at his oldest brother. "We'll be careful, Adam. We're going out there and straight back. I know the way, and I won't get lost. I'll take good care of Fran and Grandfather."

Fran put a reassuring hand on his arm. "We'll be careful, my dear." She stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek, and then she and Joe picked up the last basket between them and went out.

"I'll keep good watch, son," Captain Stoddard said as he followed them out.

 **...**

Joe kept up a constant chatter as they drove towards the tents that served as temporary homes for Chinatown's residents on the Ponderosa. It was located near the edge of the ranch, closer to town than the Cartwright home. Adam had planned the layout, and the elders, Lee Chang, Wai Sang, and Hop Sing, had seen that all was done correctly. Jimmy Chang, Lee's oldest son, greeted them.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cartwright, Captain Stoddard, Joe." He helped Fran and Abel down from the buggy, and he and Joe unloaded the baskets. "This is very kind of you. I will take them over to the food tent. My father comes to thank you."

Jimmy and Joe carried the baskets away as Lee Chang approached. He bowed and said, "You are most generous, Mrs. Cartwright and Captain Stoddard. We will not forget how you help us."

Captain Stoddard returned his bow. "It is our pleasure, Chang."

Fran heard a giggle, and saw a little head peeping out at her from one of the tents. She smiled, and a little girl ran out of the tent towards them. Lee Chang frowned and shook his head at the child. "I am sorry, Mrs. Cartwright. This is my youngest daughter, and her manners are very, very bad."

The girl had reached them, and Fran bent down to her. "Hello," she said, offering her hand to the little girl. The child giggled again, and hid behind Chang. He picked her up, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. He shook his head at her again, and put her down. She ran off, giggling, and Fran laughed to see her go.

The tents were laid out in neat rows with a large tent in the center. Chang led Fran and Captain Stoddard towards it. Joe was standing with Jimmy, and, when they reached the tent, Fran saw that the boys were watching several elderly women chopping vegetables. The tent was filled with tables and benches. A large cookstove stood at one end, and a steaming pot sat on it.

"This tent is used for community meetings," Chang explained, "and we gather here to eat supper. The grandmothers prepare our food. They are not strong enough to help clear up in town, but they work hard to watch our children and cook for us."

"Everyone does what he or she can, then?" said Captain Stoddard.

"Yes," agreed Chang.

It was time to leave and Joe, Abel, and Fran made their way to the buggy. Joe bounced along between them. "Did you see how everything was laid out? It's just like Adam planned. Has he been out here, Fran, and seen how they did everything just like he said? Do you know? I'll bet Pa's glad he sent Adam off to school now, so he'd learn how to build stuff. Hop Sing's real glad that his relatives and friends decided to stay."

Joe paused for a breath, and Abel asked, "Do you think Hop Sing would have left the Ponderosa?"

Joe shook his head. "No, Hop Sing gets mad sometimes and threatens to leave, but he could never go. He's always been there. He's - he's family." He sounded upset and Fran put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Of course, he is, Joe. Hop Sing would never willingly leave you."

They reached the buggy, and Abel gave Fran a hand up before climbing up carefully himself. Joe scrambled up beside Fran, and slapped the horses' rumps with the reins. He turned the buggy, and they set off for home.


	13. Chapter 13

As the days passed Fran became a regular visitor to the tent city. Sometimes she brought supplies, but more often she spent time with the children, talking with them, reading to them, and teaching them. She looked forward to the time she spent with them, and Adam, seeing her content, said little to her about riding out there. She was always back by early afternoon, and spent time with Joe going over his lessons.

Adam spent long days in Virginia City as Chinatown was rebuilt. The Reverend Dave Clayton had encouraged members of his congregation to help as they could through sermons and private talks. Although followers of Andrew Fulmer and Lewis Adams were still vocal, there were fewer of them and their voices weren't quite so loud. The building project served to pull Virginia City's people together, and white, Chinese, and Mexican residents found they were learning about each other for the first time, even becoming friends.

Abel and Joe rode into town often. Harry Nolan had recovered well enough to return to his room at the International House although it had been decided that school would not resume until after Christmas. He and Abel had a standing appointment to play chess. Joe would visit with the two adults for a few minutes, brief his teacher on his continuing lessons with Fran, and then run away to find Mitch and Seth.

They were usually at a building site in Chinatown. Although the boys weren't big enough or strong enough to help with much of the work, they were able to take water around to the workers and fetch and carry for them. Joe would work along with them until Adam spotted him, and sent him back to the hotel to wait for Grandfather. Joe claimed he was completely well, but his family noticed that he tired easily and hadn't recovered his appetite.

It was on a late afternoon when Adam rode home beside Captain Stoddard and Joe. They arrived at the house as Ben and Hoss were coming from the barn. While Ben went to the house with Abel and Joe, Hoss unhitched the horse from the buggy and led him into the barn along with Adam and Sport. They finished caring for the horses and had moved the buggy to the carriage house when they heard Ben calling them. They went outside and met him in front of the barn.

"Sons, Fran isn't home yet. Hop Sing said she took several loaves of bread out to the tents this morning." Almost before he'd finished speaking, Adam was running into the barn to saddle Sport. Hoss was beside him, and in a few minutes the brothers were galloping out of the yard and down the road towards the tent city.

 **...**

 _Hours earlier..._

Fran sat on a bench in the large tent, a group of small children around her. "Read another story," they begged. She laughed and shook her head. "It's time for me to go home, but I'll return soon and we'll read more." She stood up and the children took turns hugging her. They followed her to her buggy, and watched as she climbed up into it. She turned the horse, and the children waved and called out "goodbye."

Fran was in a happy mood as she drove, and was surprised when two men, bandanas covering their faces rode out in front of her, their guns out. She pulled the buggy to a stop and stared at them, willing herself not to show fear.

One man remained in front of her horse while the other rode up beside her. "Miz Cartwright?" he asked.

She looked down her nose at him, fighting to keep her composure. When she didn't answer, the other man said, "It's her. I recognize her. I seen her with the boy and the old man."

Fran finally spoke up. "What do you want?"

"We want you," the man closest to her growled. As he spoke, he dismounted, and started to climb into the buggy. Fran grabbed the whip and struck at him. She was heavy with child, though, and her movement was awkward and slow. He grabbed the whip easily and took it from her. He threw it down, and hit her hard with his fist, knocking her out.

His companion rode up beside the buggy and looked at her. "Why'd you hit her? She's gonna have baby. She's worthless if you kill her."

"Ahh, she's not dead. She tried to whip me. Ain't nobody gonna to whip me. Get my horse and let's go." He slapped the back of the horse hard, and drove on without looking to see if his partner followed with his horse.

She woke up slowly, aware of pain in her jaw. She tried to move, but couldn't. "Adam?" she whispered. Something covered her eyes, but she could see a little bit of light through it. "Adam?" she called a little louder.

"Well, look who's back with us," she heard a gruff voice. "I was beginning to think I'd hit you too hard."

"Who are you? What do you want? My husband wil..."

She was interrupted by a sharp bark of laughter. "You don't need to worry about who we are. We want money, and as for your husband...well, if he wants you back, he'll see that we get it."

Fran heard a sound and felt a hand behind her shoulders, helping her sit up. A cup was held to her lips, and she tried to turn away. A soft voice said, "It's all right, ma'am. It's just water. You need it for the baby."

As kind as the words were, Fran reminded herself that this man was a kidnapper. She tasted the water, and it seemed all right. She drank deeply, and then said, "I must relieve myself."

Gruff voice laughed. "We never thought about that, did we, boy? You take the lady outside and let her do her business."

Fran felt a fumble at her ankles and then relief as they were untied. Someone helped her up, carefully, and guided her to the door. "Please take off the blindfold."

Gruff voice laughed again. "Yeah, I bet you'd like that. You'd see our faces and we'd have to..."

"Be quiet!" The man she thought of as soft voice hushed his partner quickly. He took her arm. "I'll be careful," he assured her. She heard a door open, and then they were outside. He helped her down a few steps and led her a short distance. "I'm going to untie your hands. Don't take off the blindfold or I'll have no choice. I'm right here, but I'll give you some privacy." She heard him shuffle away.

In a few minutes she called out, "I've finished." He was beside her again, tying her hands behind her, checking the blindfold was still tight over her eyes, and then leading her back to her prison.


	14. Chapter 14

They found the buggy on the side of the road. Adam and Hoss looked it over carefully, but there was no blood, no sign of violence. The horse was gone, and Hoss studied the ground. "Two more horses here," he said. "Looks like they headed this way." He mounted Chubby, and Adam followed on Sport. As they rode, Adam thought, _we should never have come here. This could never have happened in Boston._

...

Fran sat quietly, listening to the sounds around her, trying to figure out where she was. Then she heard Gruff Voice say, "It's dark now. I'm gonna take the ransom note to the Cartwrights." There was a pause, and then he added, "It's gettin' cold. Chop up some wood for the fire." She heard the footsteps, and the door opened and closed. She waited a few minutes, and when she was certain it had been long enough for him to ride away, she shifted on the cot.

"Are you all right?" Soft voice asked.

"My back hurts. Could you untie my hands for just a few minutes? I'd like to lie down. I need to rest."

"I don't know...Wa..." he broke off, realizing he'd almost said his partner's name.

Fran nodded and gave a sad sigh. The man stared at his captive, and his sympathy for her overcame his fear of his partner. "All right, just for a few minutes." He untied her hands and helped her lie down.

She gave a sigh of relief. "Could I have a drink of water?"

"Yeah," he turned away and Fran ran her finger under the blindfold. She was fast, and by the time he'd turned back to her, Fran had an impression of the room. She let him place the cup in her hand, and drank slowly. She gave the cup back and massaged her hands. He picked up the rope, and said, "I need to tie - "

"Oh, please, just for a few minutes..." she pleaded.

He hesitated, then gave in. "Well, just for a few minutes then." She gave a shiver, and he remembered he was supposed to cut firewood. He looked down at Fran. She'd lain down and looked pathetic and helpless. He tried to think what to do. He knew what Walt would tell him to do - tie her up no matter how much she suffered - but he just couldn't do it. He made a quick decision. "I'll leave you untied for a few minutes, but I'll have to tie your hands before Walt gets back." He didn't seem to realize his slip in naming one of her captors, and Fran gave no sign that she'd heard. He left her, and when she heard the sound of chopping wood, she pulled off the blindfold, sat up and looked around. The room was lit by an old oil lamp, but it gave off enough light for her to see a small window at one end of the room. She picked up the lamp and carried it over to the window. It was covered by oiled paper. Breathing a silent prayer, she removed the lamp's chimney, and held the open flame to the paper. There was a sudden blaze, and then the opening appeared. The window was small, but Fran was determined to fit through it. She put the lamp down, and sending a mental apology to her baby, she pulled a chair over and climbed through. After a few painful seconds, she was outside. The moon was high and the night was clear. She could make out a path leading into the woods, and she ran towards it.

...

Hoss followed the tracks easily. It was clear that the kidnappers were stupid or inexperienced or both, and that worried him since they were more likely to panic and hurt Fran. He glanced over his shoulder at Adam, and realized that the same thought had occured to him. They moved along in silence until Hoss came to a stop. He turned to Adam. "Adam, we're going towards the old cabin." They continued, the signs becoming easier to read as they got closer to the cabin. Suddenly Hoss stopped completely. He waved a hand at Adam, and they listened. Someone was running down the path towards the road. They drew their guns, dismounted, and moved into the brush. After a few seconds, Fran burst into view.

"Fran!" Adam and Hoss came out of hiding as she shrieked. She swayed, and Adam caught her to him. "It's all right, honey, you're safe."

She buried her face in his chest, breathing hard. "Oh, Adam."

Hoss reached for Sport's reins and held him still. "Put her up, Adam. We've got to get her home."

Adam lifted Fran easily and set her on Sport. He swung up behind her, and they turned towards home.

 **...**

As he rode into the yard of the ranch house, Walt could see lights shining through the windows. It was late, but it was clear that no one was sleeping. He thought for a second, and then wrapped his ransom demand around a rock and threw it through the window. The sound of breaking glass echoed through the night, and Walt grinned. He turned to leave and found himself looking down the barrel of Curly's shot gun.

"Mr. Cartwright!" Curly shouted.

The door opened, and Ben Cartwright came outside followed by Hop Sing and Captain Stoddard. All were armed. Ben's gun was drawn while Hop Sing carried his favorite meat cleaver, and Abel gave his cane a quick hard twist and unsheathed a sword. Ben didn't mince words. "Where is my daughter?"

Walt smirked. "You let me go and you'll get her back."

Ben moved closer to him, put his gun to Walt's forehead, and pulled the hammer back. "You tell me where she is right now, and I _might_ let you live."

Walt swallowed hard. The smirk disappeared. "Me and Mike's got her out at an old cabin near here. She was all right when I left."

 _No thanks to you_ , Ben thought. There was a rustle behind Curly, and Shorty brought out Buck and two other horses, saddled and bridled and ready. He took Curly's shot gun, and gave Walt a push towards the bunkhouse. Ben holstered his gun, and Hop Sing put his cleaver through his belt. They mounted the horses along with Curly. Ben looked down at Abel. "Captain, you'll stay here with Joe?"

"Of course," the Captain said. He turned back towards the house. Joe was standing in the door, and Abel put his arm around the boy's shoulders and took him inside.


	15. Chapter 15

Fran sat on Sport, Adam's arms wrapped around her. Hoss rode behind, guarding them. He'd holstered his gun, and pulled his rifle from its scabbard. There were hoofbeats on the road ahead of them, and Hoss urged Chub forward. He took his place between Adam and Fran and..."Pa!" Hoss almost shouted in surprise.

"Sons?" Ben moved closer. "Fran? Darling, are you all right?" He looked at Adam and Hoss. "You saved her." The relief in his voice was palpable.

Hoss shook his head. "No, Pa, she saved herself. They had her down at the old cabin, and she got away, climbed out the window. We met her on the path."

Fran had been leaning against Adam, but she straightened up. "Papa, one of the men who kidnapped me is Walt. I don't know the other man."

Ben laid a gentle hand against her cheek. "We have him, darling. Take her on home, Adam. We'll get Mike."

"I'm going on with Adam and Fran, Pa," Hoss decided.

Ben nodded, and he, Hop Sing, and Curly rode past them. They dismounted and tied their horses off before they reached the cabin. As they moved quietly through the brush, they looked for Mike. When they reached the cabin, they saw there was only one horse there - Dandy, the one who had drawn Fran's rig. The cabin was dark, and Ben approached silently. He moved to the side of the door, and eased it open. There were no sounds from inside, and he went in, Hop Sing behind him with his cleaver ready. Ben struck a match and lit the lamp. The room was empty. The fire had been put out, and an empty coffeepot stood on the table. They saw the open window with a few scorch marks where Fran had burned the oiled paper. Ben gave a last look around the room. There was no place to hide. He holstered his gun as the lamp sputtered and went out. He and Hop Sing left and met Curly outside. "Did you see anyone?" Ben asked.

Curly shook his head. "No, Mike must have run when he realized he'd lost Fran. Walt is the boss of those two. He's just flat-out mean." They mounted their horses and headed for home.

 **...**

When they reached the house, Adam slid off Sport and lifted Fran down.

"I'll take care of Sport," Hoss said. "You take Fran inside." He took Sport's reins and led him towards the barn. Adam scooped Fran up. She struggled a little in his arms. "Put me down, Adam. I can walk, and the baby and I are too heavy for you."

"Don't be silly," his voice was gruff, but Fran knew he wasn't angry with her. She quieted, and he carried her into the house.

Abel was on the settee, his arm around Joe. They stood up when Adam entered with Fran. As he passed them, Adam asked, "Grandfather, please bring a bowl of warm water to our room."

Glad to have something to do, Abel and Joe went to the kitchen. By the time they reached Adam's room with the water, Adam had placed Fran on the bed, and was kneeling to unbutton her shoes.

Joe put the bowl on the table, and Adam tossed a brief "thanks" in their general direction. Abel motioned to Joe to come out, and he closed the door behind them.

Hoss opened the door as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Adam and Fran?" he asked.

"Adam took her straight upstairs, Hoss. He didn't tell us anything," Joe complained.

"Yeah, well, older brother's been real worried and upset, Joe," Hoss reminded him.

Abel handed Hoss a brandy and the young man drank it down in a swallow. "Thanks, Grandfather." The clock struck ten, and Hoss looked down at Joe. "You need to get to bed, little brother."

"I want to stay up until Pa and Hop Sing come home," Joe said.

Hoss shruged. "All right." He sat down in Adam's chair, and the Captain and Joe resumed their seats on the settee. Except for the occasional crackle and pop of the fire, the room was quiet. Joe leaned against Grandfather Stoddard, and was soon fast asleep. When Hoss was sure he wouldn't wake, he carried the boy upstairs. He pulled off Joe's boots, covered him with a quilt, and left a lamp burning low in his room.

 **...**

Fran lay back and tried to relax as Adam bathed her face. He tried to be gentle as he wiped her face. "Ow!" Fran winced as he touched her jaw. Adam frowned, and took a closer look. His face paled and he took a deep breath.

"Did that bastard hit you?" His voice shook, and Fran stared. He'd never used foul language in front of her, and she'd never seen him angry.

"Did he hit you?" Adam demanded to know. Before she could answer, he growled, "I'll kill him!"

He dropped the wet flannel, and turned towards the door. Fran cried out, "No, Adam, don't leave me!"

He stopped, and looked at her. Fran pushed the covers back, and scrambled out of the bed. She threw her arms around him, and he felt her trembling. He held her close, and she began to sob. "I was so frightened - I didn't want to show it before, but, Adam, I was so scared. Please don't leave me alone."

He sat down and pulled her into his lap, rocking her a little. She quieted down gradually, and when she began mumbling into his shirt, he put a finger under her chin and raised her face. "What is it, sweetheart?"

She wiped her eyes and nose with her sleeve. "Stay with me, Adam. Don't go out to find that man...that Walt. They can take him to jail tomorrow, but you stay here with me."

He studied her face. Fran didn't cry often, and he couldn't refuse her now. "All right, darling, I'll stay here with you." He moved her to the bed, and lay down beside her, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her. She drifted off to sleep, but Adam lay awake all that night.


	16. Chapter 16

There was a soft knock on their door, and Adam gently slid off the bed, leaving Fran asleep. He opened the door to find Ben there with Paul and Marian Martin. He stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind him. "I sent for Paul...I thought it best to see if Fran..." Ben stumbled in his explanation. When Adam didn't respond, Ben added, "I hope I didn't overstep, son."

Adam shook his head, and motioned. They moved further down the hall, away from the door. Adam ran his fingers through his hair. "No, thanks, Pa. I'd feel better if Paul checked Fran. Walt...he hit her. There's a bad bruise on her face..." his voice cracked, and he stopped to pull himself together.

Ben watched him, concerned. There were deep circles under his eyes, and he looked haunted.

Marian decided Adam needed his father, and gently pulled Paul's arm. "I'm sure she's fine, Adam. Fran may look delicate, but she's strong..."

"Adam?" Fran had opened the door, and was watching them. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Fran. Pa asked Paul to come out and see you, make sure you're all right. Marian came out with him," Adam answered.

"All right," Fran moved back into the room, and Paul and Marian followed her, shutting the door behind them.

Adam stared at the closed door, took a deep breath, and then headed for the stairs. Ben put a hand on his shoulder. "Where are you going, Adam?"

Adam looked at his father. "To town. I have some business to take care of."

Ben shook his head. "Son, Walt is in jail. You know Roy won't let you near him."

"He struck my wife, took her captive, and frightened her." His voice was low and rough, almost a growl. "I'm going to kill him, Pa."

"Adam, no!"

Adam faced his father. "I promised her parents, I promised her I'd keep her safe. We haven't been here a year yet, and she's seen the sheriff shot, Chinatown burned, and finally this."

"I know how you feel, Adam, but this isn't the way. You and I worked too hard to bring civilization to the Nevada territory, to Virginia City for you to change now." As he spoke, Ben moved closer to Adam, and put his hands on his son's shoulders. "Even if you did succeed, son, and managed to kill Walt, it would be in cold blood. What would that do to you? What would mean for you and Fran? For your child?"

Adam looked into his father's dark brown eyes, and saw his agony reflected there. "Pa, they hurt her." Tears rose in his eyes, and he tried to pull away.

Ben didn't let go. Instead he pulled Adam into an embrace, and held him tightly, as if he were a small boy again. After a second, Adam's arms went around Ben, and they stood together in the hall, Adam's head resing on his father's shoulder. This time, though, Adam didn't feel the comfort he'd known as a child. His heart was too full of guilt.

There was a sound behind them, and they stepped apart. Marian stood watching them. "Paul wants to see you now."

Adam went into the room to find Fran sitting up in bed. She smiled at Paul stood and packed up his bag. "She's all right, Adam. A few days in bed, and she'll be right as rain." He went out, and Fran held out her arms to Adam.

He went to her. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I told you I'd keep you safe."

"Shhh," Fran pulled away, and put her finger on his lips. "You're blaming yourself for what happened. Stop it. If I hadn't gotten away, you and Hoss would have found me."

Adam shook his head. "I'm taking you back to Boston, you and Grandfather. This is no life for you, for our child."

She frowned, "But what about the rebuilding in Virginia City? And your responsibilities on the Ponderosa? To your family?"

"My first responsibility is to you, and Chinatown is almost complete."

Fran heaved a sigh. "Adam, this is where you belong. I knew that before we married. You'd never be truly happy living in Boston, and, if you aren't happy, I can't be happy. Here you work **_with_** your father. In Boston you'd be working **_for_** mine."

Adam tried to interrupt, but Fran placed a finger on his lips again and continued. "I love your family. Your father is as wise and kind as mine, and I feel as safe with him as I do with you. I never had brothers, and now I have two in Hoss and Joe. I love the adventure of living here and learning new things."

Adam stood and took a turn around the room. He tried again. "Grandfather-"

Fran interrupted. "Grandfather is doing well here, Adam. He's recovered his health, probably faster than he would have in Boston, because the air is so much better here. Hop Sing has helped him with his knowledge of medicinal herbs and things, and Joe..." Here she stopped and smiled, "Joe keeps him distracted. Grandfather hasn't had time to worry about his health since we've been here, and it seems to have helped him. He spends time with your father who's like a son to him, and he's made friends of his own."

Adam stared out the window as she spoke. Everything she said was true. _Maybe Fran's right,_ he thought. He didn't realize he'd spoken aloud until he heard her say, "Of course I'm right. You'd know it if you weren't so upset and tired."

She pushed the covers back, and went to him. She put her arms around his waist, and rested her head against his back. "I love you."

Adam turned around, wrapping his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head. He sighed. "All right, you win." He scooped her up and carried her back to bed. He set her down gently and pulled the quilts back over her. As he straightened up, she caught his hand. "You haven't had any sleep. Lie down with me, and get some rest."

Adam grinned, and then sat down on the side of the bed. He took off his boots, and lay down beside her. In a few minutes he was asleep. Fran watched him for a few minutes, and then dozed off herself.


	17. Chapter 17

Hiram Green and Roy Coffee sat in the great room drinking coffee and talking with Ben, Abel, and Hoss. It had been three days since the kidnapping and capture of Walt. His partner had disappeared, and it was thought that he was well on his way to Canada or Mexico. They stood up as Fran and Adam came down the stairs. They walked slowly, Adam's arm around her protectively, and Fran holding on to the bannister.

When she had taken her seat in his chair, Adam moved to sit down on the hearth, close to her and holding her hand. The men sat down, and everyone was quiet until Fran said, "I've never given testimony before. I'm not sure what to do, what to say."

Roy and Hiram looked at each other, and then Roy told her, "There isn't much to it, dear. You'll just tell us what happened to you, and Hiram will write it down. Then you'll sign it and I'll witness it, and that will be all. Hiram will present it at the trial as your testimony. That will be all. You'll never have to think about any of it again."

Fran bit her lips, thinking hard. "What if W...what if he's sentenced to death? To hang?" Adam squeezed her hand, but she didn't look at him.

Ben moved a little in his chair, as if he were about to stand, and she glanced in his direction but then turned back towards Roy and Hiram.

Roy stood and walked over to her. He sat down on the table and took her free hand in between his rough ones. "Whatever the jury says, whatever the judge decides, it's nothing for you to worry over, to even think about. The men who kidnapped you made their own decisions. They're responsible for their own actions, and now they'll bear the consequences."

Fran listened carefully to the old lawman, and then, taking a deep breath, began, "I had just left the tent city when two men with bandannas over their faces rode out from the trees and..."

 **...**

It was over. Adam had escorted Fran back upstairs, and Ben and Abel walked Hiram and Roy out to their buggy. Hiram looked at up at Adam's window. "She's a brave girl, Ben. She kept her head throughout that whole ordeal. I don't know of many people - women or men - who could have done that. Your Adam is a lucky young man."

Ben agreed. "We're fortunate to have her as a part of our family." They said goodbye, and Ben and Abel watched them go.

Abel said, "You know, Ben, Fran has always reminded me a lot of my Elizabeth. Gentle and kind on the outside with a core of iron within."

Ben considered his words, and realized the old man was right. He clapped the old man on the shoulder, and they went inside.

 **Epilogue**

There was a hush of expectancy as Paul walked slowly down the stairs. He looked tired, but he smiled at the group gathered in the great room. "Congratulations, Adam, you have beautiful daughter."

"Fran? How's Fran?" There was real fear in the young man's voice, and Paul remembered that his mother had died giving birth to him.

"She's fine, tired. Marian and Su Ling are finishing with a few things, but you can go up in a few minutes and see your family."

All the tension left his body, and Adam sank down on the steps, his head in his hands. Paul accepted a cup of coffee from Hop Sing while Hoss and Joe congratulated each other on the successful birth of Adam's child.

Ben poured glasses of brandy for himself, Abel, Paul, and Adam. He placed the glass in Adam's hand, and then guided it to his lips. Adam didn't seem to know what he was drinking, but he swallowed it down and a little color came back to his cheeks.

Joe announced to Hoss. "I'm not the baby of the family anymore. You have to call me Uncle Joe now."

Hoss grinned. "That's right, buddy, and I'm Uncle Hoss."

Joe turned to Ben and Abel. "What will the baby call you, Pa? We've already got Grandfather, and Adam's her Pa."

Ben and Abel laughed. "Why, I'm Grandpa, Joe."

Just then Su Ling called from upstairs, "Mr. Adam, you may come up now."

Adam raced up the stairs and disappeared around the corner. Su Ling and Marian saw him go into the room, and Marian quietly shut the door behind him. They went downstairs and Hop Sing served them cups of tea.

Marian smiled up at Ben. "It's a happy day for your family, Ben."

Ben agreed. "It's always a happy day when a baby is born. Um... Marian, do you know what they're going to call her?"

She looked at her old friend, a little surprised. "I thought you knew - she's to be named after her mother and grandmother."

"Frances Louise?" Abel asked.

Before she could answer, Adam appeared at the top of the stairs, a tiny bundle in his arms. He came down carefully with his precious burden. As his family gathered around him, he peeled the blanket back carefully from a tiny red scrunched-up face, and said, "Gentlemen, Elizabeth Frances Cartwright is pleased to make your acquaintance."

Ben and Abel felt a joyful thrill rush through them as Joe and Hoss drew closer to the baby.

"It's so small, Adam. Can I hold it?" Joe asked.

Adam smiled down at his youngest brother, remembering when Joe had been that small. "Sure, just sit down, and I'll hand her to you. And, Joe - it's her, not it."

Joe sat down and held out his arms as Adam placed his daughter into them. "Support her head and back...that's right." Adam stood back, smiling at the picture they made.

"How's Fran?" Abel asked.

"She's fine," Adam said, "She knew you'd be waiting to meet this young lady. I have to take her back in a few minutes."

Just then the baby opened her mouth and let out a squall. "Oops, time's up," Adam said. He took the baby and went back upstairs.

Ben poured brandy for everyone, even Hoss and Joe. "Ladies and gentlemen, I propose a toast to Elizabeth Frances Cartwright."


End file.
